Unloved
by AkatsukiAshe
Summary: Timeskip: 2 years after sealing The Otherworldly Gate, Ratatosk sends Emil to the surface to live a normal life... the problem is, Emil doesn't remember anyone...Emil and Lloyd;Eventually Richter and Aster, Ratatosk And Marta Yaoi
1. Lost At Sea

"Would you like to see your friends?"

Ratatosk asked coldly, waving his hand to Emil.

"Yes, Chibitosk-sama?"

Emil smiled as he ran up to his red-eyed twin.

"Stop calling that you dimwitted dork!"

Ratatosk fumed as he proceeded to hit Emil.

"Well?" he asked slouching as he put hinds hands on his hips.

"Yes, Chibitosk-sama?"

"DO YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR DAMN FRIENDS OR NOT?!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as Emil covered his ears.

"Umm....o-okay..."

"Then you can leave tommorow..along with Aster..."

"Aster?!" Emil asked in surprise.

"Yes..actually I've been working on this project for a little while now. Just go to sleep and I'll wake you up tommorow when its 8 o'clock on the surface.."

"But Chibitosk-sama--"

"MY NAME IS NOT 'CHIBITOSK'!IT IS RATATOSK! Is it so hard, R-a-t-a-t-o-s-k.."

"CHIBITOSK!C-h-i-b-i-t-o-s-k S-a-m-a!"

"...Go die."

"I Love you too Chibitosk-sama!"

Emil giggled as he skipped over to a corner in the room to sleep, "Nighty night Chibitosk-sama.."

"G'night.." he responded as Emil slowly closed his eyes and drifted off into deep slumber...

As Emil awoke, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, "Wake up!Wake up or I'll break this fragile body of yours!"

Ratatosk shouted as he proceeded to kick his half in the stomach.

"Arrgghh.....Chibitosk-sama, that hurts!" Emil wined as Ratatosk dragged him over to the door by his scarf.

Ratatosk dropped Emil in front of the door and left back inside.

He then shut the door and yelled at Emil, "GET OUT!".

And with that, Emil took off for the elevator...

"Emmy-chan!" someone glomped Emil from behind, cause Emil to lose his balance and fall flat on his face.

"Owwiiee....that hurts!" Emil pouted as he turned to look behind him.

"Who are you?" Emil asked, slightly turning his head in confusion.

The boy was slightly taller than Emil, and he wore black shorts, and a t-shirt that were outlined in red.

"My name's Aster Emmy-chan...I thought Ratatosk-sama--"

"O-Onii-sama?!" Emil questioned in shock.

"Yup!That's me! I'm your Aster, Onii-sama! Nice to meet you Emmy-chan!" Aster smiled as he huggled Emil; who huggled Aster back.

"Now now, don't get all lovey dovey in front of me or I'm going to puke.."

A voice came from the elevator.

"Richter!" Emil got up and glomped the red-headed half-elf.

"Richter?" Aster walked up to the two on the ground.

"Onii-sama? You don't remember Richter?"

"Aster?!" Richter questioned as he shoved Emil off roughly and stood infront of Aster.

"Richter...that name sounds very familiar..but I can't put my name on it.."

"Y-You..don't remember m-me?" Richter asked shakely, sadness peircing through his heart.

"I-I'm sorry..but if Emmy-chan likes you...then I will too!"

Aster giggled happily giving Richter a quick hug which Richter returned.

"Let's go or we'll never get to the surface land.."

Emil interrupted coldly as he turned and left for the elevator; Richter and Aster trailing behind after him...

"Aahh...I miss the clear skies of the surface..all I see down there is red..."

Emil mumbled the last part as Aster giggled at his childish-ness.

"Onii-sama? Should I Introduce you to all my friends that came with me on the journey to restore balance?"

Emil askes his older brother who nods in agreement, "Well, that would be--"

"No." Richter inturrupted as Emil's heart sank.

"Why?"

Aster asks as Richter continued to nod in disagreement, "We have to finish our studies at Sybak, Aster."

"But it wouldn't hurt to stop here and there along the way now would it onii-sama?"

Emil asked his older brother with hurt in his eyes. "There is no--"

"Okay Emmy-chan. It wouldn't hurt to stop to meet them along the way, Richter. We still have lots of time to spare and I want to get to know my little brother better."

Emil walked up to Aster and hugged him, "Thank you Onii-sama."

Richter turned and began to walk as Emil and Aster joined Richter...

As they entered Palmacosta, Emil saddened, and of course, Aster was the first one to know, " Oi! Nii-chan, what's wrong? Is somthing bothering you?"

Aster took Emil's hand and placed it in between his own. Emil turned his head away slowly, "Emmy-chan, tell me. Why are you sad?"

he asked again as Emil started, "This...is where..Mother.."

"You didn't have one to begin with you fabricated memory..."

Richter said coldly as Aster glared at Richter as he slapped him , "How dare you say somthing like that to him!You're only making him feel worse..."

"I-Its okay onii-sama.....its okay..he's right. But t-thank you for considering my f-feelings....anyways.."

"Richter...say you are sorry right now."

"It's the truth. Theres nothing I'm not making up."

Aster took Emil's hand and lead him slowly in the direction of the dock, "Go get a room at the inn for us. We'll meet you there shortly."

Aster turned away as Richter took off for the inn...

The two brothers sat on the edge of the boat, letting their feet hang off the edge.

Aster rubbed his hand on the back of his little brother comfortingly.

Emil wiped the tears from his eyes and turned into the direction of Aster, "I-Its okay onii-sama..."

"Well, you sure don't look 'okay' to me. Sounds like you've got the definitions in your head mixed up."

Aster joked as Emil tried to crack a smile.

"I-I...just..need some time alone onii-sama.."

Emil said as he hugged his older brother, "Okay, but please come back to the inn before dinner.."

Emil nodded as Aster got up and left for the inn...

Aster was almost finished making dinner as he turned to Richter who was sitting on the couch, "Richter, can you call Emil for me, dinner's almost ready."

"Hmm." Richter nodded as he left for the door.

"Make sure he comes back safely.." Aster whispered as he continued with his task of finishing their meal...

Richter paced around the docks carefully as he searched for Aster's little Emmy-chan.

"Better find him quick..I don't think he remembers any of the areas anymore...he could get lost.."

Richter sighed as he glanced at one of the many boats headed for Iseilia.

"Is that...Emil?!"

Richter waved at the sleeping blonde on the boat screaming, "Emil! Emil! Stop!!"

But with the boat to far away and Emil fast asleep, there was little chance of Emil hearing him.

"Damn."

Richter rushed to the inn to tell Aster...

"Arrgh.."

Emil awoke to the cold hard hard floor and dizzy-ness of--wait dizzy-ness?

Emil got up and looked around him.

A voice broke out his thoughts, "Hey, kid. You getting off or not?"

A fisherman barked at Emil as he got off quickly.

"I need to be getting back...onii-sama and Richter are sure going to be worried.."

Emil said to himself as he walked away from the dock and into the forest...

It got darker and darker as Emil paced in circles around the forest, "Oh no..I'm lost. I should've just waited for onii-sama at the dock.."

Emil sighed as something caught his eye, "Hmm..what's that?"

Emil questioned as he walked up to the said animal. "Awwe! He's so adorable!"

Emil walked up to the green and white dog and pet him gently on the head.

"Noishe! Noishe! Where are you are you Noishe?"

A aburn-haired man ran up to Emil, who was petting the said dog on the head."W-Who are you?"

Emil fell back in surprise as the brunette walked up to him, "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he asked coldly as Emil proceeded to back into a tree.

"Hey! Watch out!" the brunette warned but it was already to late.

The treant (Its A giant ugly ---No offense. Plant monster that I very much dislike.) streched out it's hand and took the blonde tightly within it's grasp, knocking said blonde out...

"Damnmit!" the swordsman glared angrily at the treant as Noishe whined and backed behind said person.

" I come home after two years to fine myself better off with those life-less beings.."

He sighed as he unshealthed his sword and proceeded to attack the said treant...

The swordsman picked up the blonde and turned to the dog as he proceeded to place the blonde on the said protozoan.

Noishe Whined and backed away from his master.

"...Damned dog."

He sighed as he lead the said dog out of the forest with the green-eyed child still placed on his back...

"Well, did you get some firewood?"

The dwarf asked the mercenary as he walked into the house, "...Damn. But theres still this..."

He walked up to the dwarf as they both stared at the child infront of them, "I'll go put them in Lloyd's room...he isn't here at the moment anyways.."

the dwarf nodded as the brunette put said blonde on the bed and left to get some firewood...

Sun peaked into the room as Emil streched out his arms and yawned as he awoke, "W-Where--?"

"I see you have finally come to your senses."

A voice greeted Emil as the said red eyes glared at the frightened emerald ones.

The figure walked up to the bed, "T-Thank you mister..."

Emil smiled as the figure continued to glare."

"No need for formalities...My name is Kratos Aurion."


	2. Lloyd?

"My name is Kratos Aurion. Who are you and what were you doing in the forest?"

He asked as Emil looked up at him, "T-Thank you Mr. Kratos...I-I...umm..."

"Lost?"

"Y-Yes..."

Kratos sighed, "Well then. Would you like me to take you to your parents?"

"Umm....t-they're dead..."

"Well....do you have any other family besides your parents?"

Emil thought hard, "Well...I have onii-chan and Richter...but they're leaving for the Research academy in Sybak..."

"...Would you like me to there? I'm looking for someone so I can drop you off on the way there."

'This is going to be troublesome..'

Kratos thought as Emil nodded, "Y-Yes....if it isn't t-too much of a problem Mr. Kratos.."

Kratos sighed once again, "I told you just call me Kratos. Lets go eat so we may take our leave..."

Emil slipped out of the bed and followed Kratos downstairs for breakfast...

* * *

They walked down the trail silently; and Emil decided to break the silence and ask a few questions while he had the chance, "Umm...Mr. Kratos?"

"..Yes?"

"About what you said earlier...exactly who are you looking for?"

Emil asked as he tilted his head slightly to the side in confusion.

"Do you need to know that in order for us to continue this journey?" He asked coldly, with slight amusement in his voice.

"Umm..I was just wondering. While we t-travel together w-we should get to k-know each other more.."

Emil and Kratos stopped while Noishe sat down and whined.

"Well...I'm looking for someone named Lloyd..."

'Lloyd...hmm...I've heard that name somewhere before..' thought Emil as he brought up another question, "W-Who is this L-Lloyd?"

Kratos sighed as he continued walking, "..you'll see.." was all he said as the protozoan whined, as if asking for a longer break.

Kratos glared at the animal, "...Damned dog.."

He sighed as he walked a little faster; making it harder for Emil and Noishe to catch up...

* * *

About two days after they'd left from Triet, they finally got to Izoold.

"So we're going on a boat Mr. Kratos?"

Emil asked as Kratos sighed 'Another one of these idiotic questions...' ,he thought.

'What do you think? Why did you think I said we were heading for a fishing resort? I HATE this place...it smells like damned fish..'

Kratos growled as Noishe barked, "What's wrong puppy?"

Emil asked the animal as he pet him of the head.

Kratos walked up to the one of the fisherman.

"Do you know where we can board a boat to Flanoir?" he asked the said man as he turned from the sails to look at Kratos.

"You're looking at one.." Kratos turned to Emil who at the moment was being licked by Noishe.

"How much will that be?" Kratos asked as the said two walked up and stood beside their aburn-haired leader.

"Well....I dunno....how about...8,000 gald?"

Kratos sighed, "Guess it can't be helped....fine.."

Kratos paid the man as the two followed Kratos onto the boat...

* * *

"Child, do you have anything warmer to wear?"

Kratos asked Emil, who sat at the back of the boat with Noishe, who was asleep.

"H-Huh? What do y-you mean Mr. Kratos?" Emil asked shyly.

"As you know, it is very cold in Flanoir, so be prepaired for the worst." he warned Emil; who cuddled into Noishe's stomach to sleep.

Emil yawned, "N-Night Mr. Kratos..."

Emil closed his eyes as he was engulfed by sleep...

* * *

Kratos nuged Emil on the arm gently, causing the Blonde to yawn and awaken, "Argh...morning Mr. K-Kratos.."

Emil shivered. Kratos then lead Noishe and Emil out of the deck and in about two hours after walking, they finally reached Falnoir, 'I-It's....s-so....c-cold..."

Emil continued to shutter as he hugged himself tightly.

Kratos sighed, "Thats what you get for wearing such an open outfit...worse of all is that you didn't even bring a jacket..."

"I-I;m s-sorry...Mr. Kratos."

"You should be saying that to yourself not me."

"O-Oh....s-sorry.."

They walked throught the city until Kratos couldn't have Emil in the cold any longer and decided to drop him off at the inn, "Y-you didn't h-have t-to...Mr. Kratos.."

Emil sat on the bed as Noishe lay on the floor beside them, "oh yea..can you do me a favour and walk Noishe outside for a bit when he wakes up?"

"O-Okay..Mr. Kratos.."

"See you later, Emil." Kratos said as he walked out and shut the door behind him...

* * *

"Noishe! Don't!"

Emil tried to push Noishe back into the city; and it didn't look like the animal didn't want to go back anytime soon.

Noishe whined as he stopped moving and sat down, trying to persuade the emerald-eyed swordsman.

"Noishe please, your being unreasonable..." the said dog whined as he got up and continued to run deeper into the open fields of snow.

"Noishe, please stop! Mr. Kratos will get mad if we were to leave Flanoir!" he screamed as he chased the said dog; who was apperently having the time of his life.

Emil stopped and shivered, "I-It's..really...c-cold..."

Emil looked up to see that the sky had gotten a bit darked as it began to start snowing again.

Barking could be heard in the other direction and Emil looked infront of him again.

Noishe ran full-force in the other direction, leaving the said blonde confuzzled, "Noishe! Noishe! Wait!"

Emil was going to chase Noishe until he stopped and looked around.

'Exactly which way did Noishe go?' he thought as he wondered, 'It can't be that bad...well..'

He looked around himself and shivered, "Y-yea...m-maybe...it i-is a-as bad a-as it l-looks...I knew I-I should've l-listened t-to Mr. Kratos.."

Emil thought aloud as he continued to walk in a straight line as to not run in circles...

* * *

Lloyd walked out of the ice temple; that is, after inspecting it thourghtly as Martel had requested, "Argh..I wanna go to bed..stupid snow...stupid temple.."

An icicle dropped right behind him, causing some of the pathway to crack, "Ahh!...stupid icicle..."

Lloyd murmered as he slowly walked to the enterance, "AAhh!!" a scream could be heard outside.

He got over to the temple's cliff and looked down the rocks, "Are you okay?"

Lloyd screamed as he jumped down the rocks and landed on the ground with a 'heap'.

"S-Someone!Anyone!H-Help m-me!P-please!"

Lloyd turned to the left to see someone currently being pulled into the ice water by the monsters, "Wait right there! I'm coming!"

Lloyd screamed as he ran over to the person; who was sinking further, and further into the ice...

* * *

Emil continued to walk, sword out and ready upon hearing the growls and shreeks or nearby monsters.

A howl echoed through the air as Emil shivered.

"W-who's t-there?" he asked loudly, as he heard more growls from behind him.

He turned around to spot a fenrir; face-to-face..

"AAHH!!" he screamed; running away in the opposite direction as fast as his legs could carry him.

After a minute of running it began to get colder and the fog cloud darkened; but too busy running Emil didn't have time to notice, that is, until he slipped and fell; his sword sliding across from him and out of sight, "Owwiee...I n-never k-knew....ground c-could b-be so s-slippery.."

He rubbed the side of his head as he looked around. The fog began to slowly clear up as the said danger approached him.

Just as he was about to get up, he strong force grabbed at his legs and pulled him back down.

Emil gasped; a monster from under the ice broke through and attempted to bring Emil under the water with him.

Emil began to freak, "S-Somebody!A-Anybody!Help m-me!!" He screamed as he kicked at the monster tugging at his feet.

"I'm coming!" he heard as he turned his head to look in the other direction...

* * *

"Are you okay?!" Lloyd asked as he ran over to the blonde currently struggling to break free of the monster.

A fenrir jumped at Lloyd; blocking his direction as Lloyd took out his swords and slashed at the beast.

"Bring it on!" he launched attacks at the ice wolf until it finally gave up and retreated.

"I'm coming just you wait!" he screamed as he pulled the shivering blonde out of the water...

* * *

The blonde shivered as Lloyd picked him up and walked over to the Riheard.

He sat infront of Lloyd; sitting on his lap as he hugged the brunette tightly like a frightened child, "A-afr..aid...."

He shivered once again as Lloyd took one hand and draped it across the blonde's back to comfort him, "...T-thank....y-you.."

His grip on the brunette tightened, "No, its alright..I'm just doing my job.."

He looked at the blonde, 'How come Emil doesn't recognize me? Does he not rememeber?'

Lloyd turned his attention away from the blonde and back to the Riheard as they flew across the frozen skies...

* * *

Lloyd left the Riheard on the deck of the hotel as he carried the boy into a room.

He looked around,.

"Not too bad...if only there were one more bed...I guess I'll sleep on the couch..." He thought aloud as he walked over to the bed.

He bent over and let go of the blonde; laying him gently on the sheets.

Just as he was about to get up, a heavy weight on his chest caused him to fall forwards onto the bed;which was right ontop of the blonde.

The blonde was still gripping onto the brunette tightly as he snuggled into his chest, "Well aren't we...clingy?"

Lloyd smiled as he unbuttoned his jacket (Is that red thing even a jacket?Well it is now) and lay dowwn next to the blonde.

Lloyd pulled the blankets over the two as they fell into a deep sleep...


	3. Riheards Are Fun, But Deadly

A yawn escaped Emil as he began to slowly open his eyes, "W-Where--?"

"Well, good to know someone had a good sleep."

A voice from above asked as he looked up to find bright, hazel eyes stare back at him.

Emil blushed as he looked down; puling the blanket over his head as he curled up to the he believed to be a pillow.

"Did I scare you?" asked the voice as Emil closed his eyes and snuggled deeper into the warmth, refusing to respond.

"H-Hey!T-That tickles!"

Emil, hearing the statement jumped away from the said voice and onto the cold floor as he stared, wide-eyed.

"A-Are you okay?" the brunette asked as Emil continued to stare.

"W-Who..are y-you?!"

"You mean...you don't....?" Lloyd shook his head.

"I'm sorry I scared you. My name is Lloyd Irving..What's yours?" he asked as he got off the bed and walked over to the startled blonde.

Lloyd walked up to the blonde who replied with a low voice, "M-My name is E-Emil...Emil C-Castagnier..."

Lloyd walked over to the blonde and helped him up, "I'm glad you're okay, Emil...I thought for sure you were going to freeze to death yesterday..."

Lloyd sighed as he turned his back to Emil, who unexpectedly hugged Lloyd from behind.

"T-Thank y-you.." Emil said as he released from the hug, smiling.

Lloyd blushed as he scratched the back of his head in embarassment, "Aaww...it was nothing.."

"N-No really you are! Y-You're so b-brave.."

'Ya easy for you to say you're already sixteen yet you're afraid of you're own shadow? Pathetic..' A voice in his head mocked as Emil saddened.

Lloyd noticed this, "Emil? What's wrong?"

"Oh..n-nothing..I-I'm fine."

"Are you sure? If you really need anything just call alright? You should trust me a little more..cause we're friends.."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Do I know you from somewhere? I somehow feel like I know you very well..."

"Yea, before you got locked up in the Ginnungagap...we were best friends! If you don't remember?"

Emil's gaze lowered, "S-Sorry...I-I.."

Emil left for the washroom as Lloyd stood in the same spot, staring at the area where Emil just stood on moments ago.

' Emil...why don't you remember me?' he thought as he snapped out of his thoughts and went to fetch his jacket...

* * *

"Aren't you coming?" Lloyd asked as Emil turned around and jogged back to Lloyd, "A-Are you sure?If i-it isn't t-too much to a-ask I--"

"Come'on!" Lloyd said as he practically dragged Emil to the Roof. Once there, they hopped on the Riheard and took flight.

"Here we go!" Lloyd grinned as Emil held on to Lloyd's jacket tightly from behind.

"L-Lloyd?" Emil asked, "W-Why..must w-we go s-so fast?"

"...because I like going fast.."

Emil pouted,"..M-meanie.."

Lloyd smirked as they speeded up, causing Emil to lose it and start hitting Lloyd.

"Oww, damnmit!"

'This is going to be a long trip alright..' he thought as they continued glyding throught the skies...

* * *

As they neared their destination, Lloyd began to wonder why Emil was being so quiet.

"What's up Emil? Are you still mad at me? Why are you being so quiet all of a sudden?" Lloyd asked as the Riheard glyed slower and slower until they we sitting in the middle of the sky.

"I-I'm scared...w-what if w-we fall?...or g-get h-hurt or--"

Lloyd put a finger to his mouth, "Don't worry! I've been using Riheards alot, I know these things inside out."

"Besides...I've only crashed once..."

"Crashed?! Once?!"

"No biggie."

"B-But--"

"Yes, Emil?"

"I-I'm a-afraid...of..h-heights.."

Lloyd laughed as Emil lowered his head.

"What's so wrong about that? I fear some things too." Lloyd asked as he turned around and trapped Emil in a bear hug.

Emil blushed, "C-Can we w-walk next t-time?"

"..not a chance."

Lloyd hung from the side of the Riheard so that Emil could scoot over to the front.

"...and NO, there is no way I will let you drive this thing..and puppy-dog eyes never work on me so too bad."

Lloyd put his hands gently atop Emil's hands; which were ontop of the handles,"W-Wow!Lloyd, l-look!"

Emil pointed as they neared a big city.

"..that's we we're headed Emil.." ,he said as the Riheard landed in-front of the gates.

* * *

They left the Riheard at the city gates as they walked through the city.

"..there's ALOT of people so just hold onto my hand or you'll get lost.." Emil nodded as they walked through the crowds.

They kept walking until they stopped at a mansion, "Here we are."

Lloyd dragged Emil over to the door then knocked loudly," Zelos!"

In about less than five seconds, the door was slammed open and the brunette was helplessly tackled to the floor.

Emil blinked as the red-head spoke, "I was soooo lonely and bored without my little brunette to keep me company now that my shy little blondie is gone!"

Emil turned his head to the side slightly as he thought,' Oh..well..I should help them up..they fell over, I hope they're alright..'

He continued as he walked up to the two on the ground, not really knowing what a 'glomp' was.

Emil smiled, blushing lightly as he held a hand infront of the red-head to help him up.

What he didn't suspect was him being tackled senseless to the floor," AAWWEE!! Blondie's back!"

Zelos huggled the blonde tightly.

"Umm...Zelos?"

Zelos turned to face the brunette," Yes bud?"

"I think that's enough glomping for today.." Lloyd warned as the pointed to Emil, who was currently dizzy from the impact.

" Oh...woopsie.." Zelos scratched the back of his head innocently as Lloyd picked Emil up and they walked into the large house...

* * *

Emil opened his eyes slowly as he sat up, "W-Where...w-what..."

Emil thought for a moment.

"Oh.." he sighed as he got off the bed and gently pushed the door open.

He looked around as he paced the halls; opening a door every once in a while to ask his way around.

After pacing awhile, he reached the front door and decided it would be better if he'd just stay at the entrance and wait for Lloyd to finish whatever he was doing.

'I wonder...what to do now?' he asked himself as a ring inturrupted his thoughts.

"I'll get it!" he called to one of the sevants as she nodded and continued her duties.

Emil smiled as he opened the door to see who it was...


	4. No more Riheard?

Emil opened his eyes slowly as he sat up, "W-Where...w-what..."

Emil thought for a moment.,"Oh.."

He sighed as he got off the bed and gently pushed the door open.

He looked around as he paced the halls; opening a door every once in a while to ask his way around.

After pacing awhile, he reached the front door and decided it would be better if he'd just stay at the entrance and wait for Lloyd to finish whatever he was doing.

'I wonder...what to do now?' he asked himself as a ring inturrupted his thoughts.

"I'll get it!" he called to one of the sevants as she nodded and continued her duties.

Emil smiled as he opened the door to see who it was...

* * *

"M-Mr. K-Kratos?" Emil yelped in surprise as the said man stepped inside, shutting the door closed behind him.

"Since we did you get all the way over here, Emil?" he asked as Emil sighed, pulling Kratos over to a chair to sit down.

"T-This..will t-take awhile..."

* * *

Lloyd and Zelos followed the maid throught the hall as they talked, "Are you sure he doesn't remember?"

"..yea..I'm sure.."

It was silent for the rest of the walk.

One of the maids were leading them to the front door after reporting that someone was there to see Lloyd.

And Zelos, well...being Zelos, tagged along to see who it was.

A loud crashing sound inturrupted the silence as they rushed over to the enterance.

"Ahh!! M-Mr. Kratos!I was worried about y-you and N-Noishe when I-I left! I-I'm glad y-you're both...o-okay.."

Then turned to find Kratos glomped by Emil; laying on carpeted ground.

"D-Dad?!" Lloyd screamed at the top of his lungs as Emil and Kratos turned to look at him.

The three just stared until Kratos spoke up, "I've finally found you Lloyd..." Kratos said as Emil kept glancing at both said men.

"U-Um...excuse m-me, but w-what you're s-saying...is t-that....y-you....both--??"

"I know! I know! They are NOTHING alike are they?"

Zelos inturrupted as the two said persons denied,

"Damn right."

"Y-you..m-may be wrong on t-that...Z-Zelos.." Emil giggled as Zelos just pointed and laughed.

"Ha Ha! Emil was right after all!"

"This is all you're fault!" Lloyd argued as he pointed rudely at the red-head.

"It can't be my fault when you're running around screaming about how much you hate me."

Kratos sighed as Lloyd got up and they chased each other around the room.

"Mr. K-Kratos--?" Emil asked as he tugged on the end sleve of Kratos' shirt to get his attention.

"Yes Emil?"

"D-Does this m-mean...you'll travel with u-us?" Kratos closed his eyes and shook his head from side-to-side.

"Why do you think I went to look for you two in the first place?"

"T-Thank you--"

Emil was inturrupted when Lloyd bumped into him, and both fell over, leaning on one edge of Kratos' sword, causing it to fly over and hit the giant glass chandelier (And of course you know this means...it's gonna fall).

Lloyd pulled Emil under him as the glass pieces fell over them.

"Ooww..." Lloyd held his face where there had been a small scrape there, since the glass pieces weren't strong enough to go through his jacket and into his skin.

Lloyd lifted his arms around the blonde and sat him up.

Emil just stared at the brunette with wide eyes that looked as though they were to tear up.

Lloyd took this chance to see if the blonde was alright.

He glanced around to find a few scrapes on his cheeks and a big glass crystal stuck in his hand, "How did this happen?!" (I made it happen that's what XD)

Lloyd glared as Zelos and Kratos went to get some bandages.

"L-Lloyd...", a soft voice beside him caught his attention.

"Emil..are you okay?"

"I-It...hurts.." Emil said softly as tears started to fall from his eyes and began mising with the blood on his face.

"Ahh!!Don't cry Emil!" Lloyd wiped the tears from Emil's eyes to find that they still kept coming.

Lloyd paniced as he wrapped his arms around the blonde protectively, "It's okay Emil...I'm here...please don't cry..I'm promse I'll stay with you..please don't cry.."

Emil dug his face deeper into Lloyd's chest, seeking comfort, "M-Make...i-it...g-go away.."

Lloyd lifted Emil's right arm, glancing at the scratches and little cuts painting his arm red. "I may not be able to take the pain away.."

Lloyd started as he pulled out a glass piece out, causing Emil to flinch and look up, "But I can help you ignore it..."

He lifted his hand to brush away some of the blonde's bangs.

He lowered his face to Emil's ear and darkened, murmuring something quietly.

After that he turned to Emil, who looked at him with pupils coloured in confusion, "You won't remember what I said..till you remember..."

Then went back to the cut and lowered his head over Emil's arm.

He put his lips gently on the cuts and began to slowly suck the blood out (I heard its supposed to be good for the cuts..I think it helps stop the bleeding).

"Are you okay now?" Lloyd asked after a minute of silence, lifting his head from the cut as Emil hugged Lloyd tightly again.

Lloyd put his arms around Emil once more as Kratos and Zelos came back, "I've got the ban...age..es.."

Zelos stared at the sight before him as Emil snuggled out of Lloyds hug to look at the two.

"You Pervert!!!!!!!"

Zelos pointed and laughed at the brunette, "Oh like you're any better!"

"At least I haven't made any advances yet!"

"A-Ad..vances--?" Emil turned his head slightly in suprise, as Lloyd and Zelos stared lovingly at the blonde.

"SO CUTE~!!" they screamed as Kratos picked up Emil and sat him down on a chair, cleaning his wounds and then bandaging them after.

After Lloyd bandaged his own cuts they said goodbye to Zelos and began walking across the city.

* * *

"What's that?" Emil pointed to the big building as they walked by it.

"Well Emil, thats--"

"Thats the place where people go to attend tournaments."

Kratos inturrupted as Lloyd glared at the red-head.

"Ohh..thanks Mr. Kratos.."

Emil smiled as Lloyd took Emil's hand,

"Come'on Emil! We're going on the Riheard! Kratos can walk and meet us there afterwards."

Lloyd was inturrupted as Kratos shook his head, "I asked Zelos while we were getting the bandages, you can leave the Riheards here while we walk....together."

Lloyd's smile turned into a frown, "Walk? Why do we have to walk?"

Kratos began walking down the road as Emil followed, "Your mother used to say this to me all the time, you need exercise. What will you acomplish by just flying around everywhere? Besides, we're in no rush.."

Lloyd pouted as he followed after the two, a dark aura clouding him, " Fine fine, we walk."

Emil sweatdropped as the two glared at each other, "C-Come on! L-Lets get g-going!"

Emil linked arms with Lloyd and Kratos on either side and skipped ahead.

'The only reason I'm going on this ridicoulous trip is only cause of Emil, otherwise I would've ran away if I knew Kratos was coming.'

Lloyd thought as Kratos sighed, "Do you really hate me that much?"

Lloyd turned as to not face his father.

"No. Why would I like you when I finally meet you, you leave and don't even say goodbye and just return out of nowhere...OF COURSE I MISSED YOU!"

Lloyd grinned as he glomped Kratos to the ground.

Emil giggled as Kratos picked up the two off the ground and they began walking down the path once more.


	5. Eww Katz Island! D:

As the Story Progresses...

Well, Enough about the lovely swordsman trio :3

Let's hear the OTHER (Yes, the other) side of the story...

* * *

Richter walked back to the inn, telling Aster of how he let Emil randomly fall asleep on a boat andsail away to gosh who knows where.

Mad enough, Aster finally decided on kicking Richter out of the room for said night.

Richter sighed as he took his pack and headed to the top of the roof, 'It may be uncomfortable, but if I go back, he'll surely murder me in my sleep...plus, its better than sleeping out in the bush.'

Once at the top, he threw his pack against the wall, and sat down beside it.

Richter sighed once more, "Causing trouble again, Emil? I swear you just love making my life a living hell..."

He continued to gaze at the sky above him until he was too tired to keep his eyes open, and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Aster, on the other hand, had troubles sleeping, 'OMGOSHEMMY!!...Maybe he's stranded on an island...o-or...or getting eaten by a monster...o-or...POOR EMMY-CHAN!"

He paniced as he started packing for the next day.

He stopped abruptively and hit himself on the head, "Silly Me! My little Emil is stronger than that!...and it's only been a few hours...nothing bad could've happened..."

Aster asked himself questioningly as he made a mad dash for the window, "...Could it?"

* * *

Well, we all know who isn't going to get very much sleep tonight now will we?

Let's move back ahead of time over to the Swordsman trio~

* * *

Somewhere over the rainbow, Kratos and Emil were working together to set up their tents while Lloyd tried his best to start a fire.

After finishing the tent, Emil went to get some stuff in the packs while Lloyd was still attempting to start a fire; at this, Kratos sighed, "Lloyd, why don't you go with Emil to get something we can cook for dinner while I start the fire?"

Lloyd angrily threw the rocks down and stomped over to his father, "And like you could do any better?!"

Kratos murmered a quick fire ball spell which already started a medium sized fire infront of them.

Lloyd stomped away angrily as he dragged Emil by the arm, "Showoff..."

After they were out of sight, Kratos walked around their camp to see if he could find any more firewood.

* * *

Lloyd pulled Emil over to a market, in a small village near their camp.

Lloyd stared at the food, and then looked up to Emil questioningly, "...U-Umm....Emil?"

Emil looked up to Lloyd, "Y-Yes?"

Lloyd turned in the other direction as a light blush covered his face,

"I-I...u-um...idon''?"

Emil looked confused for a moment, but then a thought came to his head, "Oh..t-thats okay then, L-Lloyd!"

Lloyd looked questioningly at him, "...it is?...T-then will y-you...??"

Emil giggled, "Its o-okay if you don't know how to pick i-ingredients, I l-love cooking so it shouldn't be too hard for me, so don't worry o-okay L-Lloyd?"

Lloyd mentally kicked himself, "Yeah...thanks."

Emil smiled at him, "N-No problem."

Lloyd watched as Emil picked out some vegetables, mumbling sadly, "...but thats not what I meant...."

Emil turned over to him, "D-Did you c-call me?"

Lloyd shook his head, "No, I didn't call you,silly. Maybe your just feeling tired? We should go back soon...."

Emil nodded "A-Alright, I'll just p-pay for these...then w-we can head b-back...o-okay?"

Lloyd nodded back as he helped Emil carry the groceries back to their camp.

* * *

Kratos poked at the fire with a twig as the two came back to the camp, "Well?"

Lloyd set the groceries down beside the fire, "Well, what?"

"What took you so long?It's almost dark..."

"S-Sorry Mr. Kratos! I-It's just--"

Kratos inturrupted him, "Never mind that, if you're going to cook Emil, you should start now."

Emil nodded as he got to work.

Lloyd watched as Emil walked around the camp, preparing their dinner, "Don't you think we should help him?"

Kratos stopped poking at the fire with the twig and turned to Lloyd sighing, "...Do you know how to cook?"

Lloyd frowned as Kratos turned his attention back to the fire.

"...Point Proven."

* * *

Cerealy, you people should try poking fire with a stick....

It's actually REALLY REALLY fun!! While waiting for dinner once while camping I did that...

FOR FOUR WHOLE HOURS!! X3

* * *

"Emil, that was the AWESOME-EST DINNER I HAVE EVER TASTED~" Lloyd grinned at Emil as Kratos put his plate away.

"Lloyd's right Emil...that tasted rather delicious..."

Emil looked at them, "Y-You guys r-really think s-so?"

Lloyd walked over behind Emil and hugged him around the waist, "Really good! You know Emil, you'd make a good wife someday~"

Emil blushed as Kratos facepalm-ed at their behaviour, "Since I really don't need to sleep, and don't want to pretend sleeping for 12 hours...I'll scout around the camp while you two can get some rest...alright?"

"Alright"

Both Lloyd and Emil nodded as they headed into the tent.

* * *

Ohhhh I now where this is going to end up~

But not really, cause Daddy Kratos is making sure their not doing anything naughty right?

Kratos: They'd better not be.

Ashe:On with the crappy plot~

* * *

The next day, Aster and Richter spoke to some of the boatmen to ask if they knew anything about any of the ships last night.

After learning that there were four boats leaving in very different directions last night, Aster decided on visiting all three to ask if anyone had any news about his twin brother.

Their choices were, Katz Island, Flanoir, or Iselia.

Richter turned to Aster to see which island they'd visit first, "Well, why don't we go to the Katz island first?"

Aster glared at Richter, "We are NOT going to that retarded...villiage."

Richter raised a brow at this, "Why do you dislike that island so much?"

Aster glared in the direction of the ocean, "One, It reeks of fish. Two, everyone is cosplaying as damn cats, which pisses me off even more, and three...HAVE YOU SEEN THEIR INNS?!"

Richter flicked his hair with his left hand and sighed, "What about their inns?"

Aster was practically yelling at this point, "I MEAN...YOU PAY 300 FREAKIN GALD FOR THE INN, AND YOU KNOW WHAT THAT COSPLAYING INNKEEPER TOLD ME WHEN I ASKED HER WHERE I WAS GOING TO SLEEP?!"

Richter sighed once more as he covered his ears as he leaned againts one of the large boats.

"THEY TOLD ME TO SLEEP ON THE GROUND!! CAN YOU BELEIVE IT?! I PAY A GOOD 300 GLAD OF MY PAYCHECK, AND THEY MAKE ME SLEEP ON...ON A BUNCH OF LEAVES AND GRASS WITH THE STENCH OF FREAKIN FISH LOOMING AROUND THAT I CAN'T STAY STANDING STILL NEAR THE DAMN PLACE!! AND RIGHT ON A CLIFF TOO!! WHAT IF I--"

Richter interruppted him, "Well then how about Flanoir?"

Aster Glared at the ground, "I HATE that place...its so damn cold up there.."

Richter sighed for the millionth time that day, "Well, then off to Iselia we go."

Richter took Aster's hand and lead him onto a boat to Iselia as Aster mumbled curses about "stupid" "cosplaying" Katz innkeepers and "So freakin cold that I might jump off a bridge instead of going there" Flanoir.

* * *

Yeah, Flicking your hair with your LEFT hand makes a difference!!

AND OMFG

I mean it

Have you SEEN THE KATZ INN?!

When I made Emil pay that for-be-damned-cosplaying-katz-innkeeper cause my health was low, when he woke up in was on a bunch of LEAVES AND GRASS!! and you know what? Their shelter was only a few STICKS tied up together to make shade...THEY DONT EVEN HAVE ACTUAL PILLOWS!! ANNDDDD its on the EDGE of a FREAKIN CLIFF!! D:

* * *

As they entered the tent, both Emil and Lloyd got ready for bed.

The end result: One Lloyd clad in boxers and a t-shirt, one Emil in furry light blue pjs, one pillow, and one blanket.

Lloyd screamed to Kratos, who was outside, "Didn't you bring any extra pillows or blankets?!"

Kratos sighed, "Why should I bring them? It's not like I need to sleep or anything..."

Emil walked over to the middle of the tent and lay down, "W-Well, then it's lucky that I-I brought my stuff then, huh?"

Lloyd then lay down next to Emil, "But...You know..I have very nasty sleeping habits...so...I might steal the blanket from you or something..."

Emil Smiled at him, "T-Thats okay...these pjs a-are warm a-anyways.."

They laughed as Kratos peeked his head in, startling both boys as he laughed evilly, "Yes thats right, which means no 'Funny' buissness right, Lloyd?"

Lloyd frowned, "Why me?"

Kratos patted Emil's head, "Cause I know for sure Emil won't try anything...If it was anyone, it'd be you."

Lloyd crossed his arms as he frowed once more, "Ha ha...very funny dad."

Kratos smiled as he exited the tent and walked away, "Night boys."

Emil stared infront of the tent, gaping as Lloyd looked questioningly at him, "What's wrong?"

Emil continued to stare at the front of the tent, "D-Did...Mr. Kratos....just....s-smile?"

Something clicked in his head as Lloyd began to stare infront of the tent with Emil.

"He just..."

"s-smiled.."

They turned to each other in question as Emil asked, "W-Was Mr. Kratos...t-trying to b-be funny?"

"What do you mean?"

Emil thought carefully, "W-Well, he DID s-say....'No Funny buissness'...w-was he t-trying to be funny? M-Maybe I-I should've l-laughed..."

Lloyd chocked on his breath. Emil put his hands on Lloyd's shoulders, "L-Lloyd?! A-Are you a-alright?"

As soon as Lloyd caught his breath, he started laughing as Emil turned his head in question, "W-What's so f-funny?"

Lloyd sighed as he wiped off the sweat from his forehead, "Nothing, Nothing....let's go to bed now before Dad comes back on our case."

Emil nodded as they both lay down on said 'bed' and went to sleep.

* * *

LOL poor naive Emil, oh well :3

I thought it'd be easier to read if I spread it out more,

and plus it'd give me a chance to explain things in-between,

soooo

yeah, Enjoy~

Just a litte extra, since I haven't updated this story in like...on EON

sooo I'll just add what "happens" during the night, when they...ummm...sleeping?

lol I didn't want to add it cause i'm lazy but I guess I owe it, cheers :3

* * *

Emil opened his eyes as a sudden cold wind caused him to shiver, 'Seems L-Lloyd took the blanket..'

Emil sighed and scooted closer to Lloyd to try and share the blanket. As Emil moved his hand to tug on the blanket, Lloyd turned over and hugged Emil tightly, as if he were a teddy bear.

'Owwwwwwww' Emil winced as he tried to pull the blanket over them so that they wouldn't get sick.

Emil began to blush as Lloyd snugled into his chest comfortably and let out a sigh a relief.

'Well, g-good to know h-he isn't cold...' Emil thought to himself as he yawned, hugging Lloyd back as his eyes closed in content.

* * *

Lloyd was awoken the next morning by a pan colliding with the back of his head, "Daaaaadd..?? W-What is it...??It's got to be only two in the morning....let me sleeppppp..."

Kratos shaked in rage as he waved the pan infront of Lloyd's face, "I bother coming here and telling you, 'nothing funny while I'm gone' and here I am, I come back and see you practically molesting the kid in his sleep?!"

Lloyd blinked and got up quickly as Emil awoke from all the shouting, "W-What's wrong?....D-Do we..h-have to g-get up...??"

Kratos smiled at Emil, "You can go to sleep Emil, Lloyd here is in trouble...there's nothing to worry about..."

Lloyd gulped as Emil sat up, "What did L-Lloyd d-do?"

Kratos turned to Emil, "Why was he mo--....hugging you in your sleep?"

Emil smiled, "Oh I-I don't mind, theres only o-one blanket and all, a-and when it was cold and the blanket couldn't keep both of us warm, I-I let him h-hug m-me....w-was...that a-a bad i-idea..??"

Kratos sighed, "No Emil, you two can go back to sleep now..but Lloyd...you are so lucky that he said that or I would've grounded you for the rest of your teenage life."

Kratos murmered the last part to Lloyd as he exited the tent and lay down once again.

"A-Are you okay with me hugging you?...I Told you I had weird sleeping habits..."

Emil giggled, "That's a-alright. I-I don't mind r-really...y-you can...h-hug me i-if you want.."

Lloyd smiled as they went back to their original position, "Alright."


	6. Red Crab, Dread Bear, and the Pan

As The Story Progresses.....

* * *

Aster streched his arms as Richter paid the boat driver their fare.

Richter then began walking ahead, as Aster jogged up to him, "Would it hurt to relax a little?"

Richter sighed, "The sooner we find Emil, the better...unless you'd rather him be eaten by a monster?"

Aster's face paled as he began speed-walking, "Well then, what are we waiting for Richter? Let's go! Come'on Emil's waiting for us we have to hurry up and find him!"

Richter sighed as he watched Aster, who was now about 10 metres ahead of him, and face-palmed himself(LOL).

"Aster...I thought you said we weren't supposed to be rushing?"

Aster kept his pace as he continued speed-walking, "Oh did I say that? Silly me, I mean't we're supposed to GO FASTER RICHTER."

"It isn't going to help Emil if you simply run yourself to death."

Aster stopped and turned to glare at Richter, "Did I SAY you could slack off?RUN FASTER RICHTER!! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE THIS SLOW!...Red Crab.."

Aster fell back on the grass laughing as Richter began to Fume, "I'll show you who's the red crab, you...Donkey with leaves on its face."

Richter laughed as he jumped onto a...Jascoinus (I THINK thats how you spell it) as it raced ahead (He can make pacts with water monsters, right).

Aster turned bright red, "It's not my fault I couldn't tell the difference between those stupid Pan monsters! They all look the same!"

* * *

LOLOLOLOL Flashback time~

* * *

One year, as they were studing in class...

Their teacher drew 5 Diagrams on the board and turned to the class, "Okay then....Aster! Can you come up here and name this monster please?"

Aster got up and walked down to the front of the class, "What is this monster, Aster?"

Aster, being only 11 at the time, just started studing there for only two years, and did not know much about prehistoric monsters.

"Well, that picture looks like a donkey...no wait..a donkey...with..leaves on it's face?"

Aster could hear people giggling as he blushed and looked down. "No, Aster, that is a Lesser Pan...Now could you tell me what are the three different Pans?"

Aster looked up at the pictures, "Well, that Donkey is reallllyyyy small, that one looks like a mage, and the third one looks really big and fat."

Everyone in the class was giggling now, and Aster looked up to see Richter laughing at him.

The teacher smiled at him, "The small one is the Lesser Pan, the mage is the Pan, and the big one is Great pan....okay Aster?"

Aster's eyes began to water as the teacher went over to his desk and handed Aster a lolipop.

Aster thanked the teacher and sat back down as people began to whisper, "Awwww...the poor child! He's so young to even be in this class!...Who can blame him...He's so adorable.."

Aster took his seat beside Richter, "Ha! That was just hilarious!"

He whispered to Aster as Aster mouthed, "Wait till that happens to you, you'll see!"

Richter laughed, "Ya right."

He continued to laugh as he began to writing something he ignored during the discussion.

Noticing Richter making fun of Aster, the teacher thought for a moment, then smirked back at the pair.

Unfortunately for Richter,this teacher LIKED oral activity, which Richter hated so, to put cherry on the cupcake, the teacher quite favourited Aster, almost, a little TOO much...

As the teacher got the attention of the class once more, "Now everyone, settle down. Okay umm...Richter!"

Richter looked up from his paper, "Yes?"

The teacher pointed at the board, "Can you come up and show us which one of these monsters is the Dread Bear?"

Richter got out of his desk and pointed at a blue crab.

The teacher smiled, "Now for the fun part..Richter, do you know which one of these monsters is in the Dread Bear's family?"

Richter pointed to the red crab as the teacher continued to smile, "Yes, thats the Crab, which is part of the Dread Bear's family...now, don't go back to your seat, Richter, stay where you are."

"Now, for a demonstration."

The teacher walked up behind Richter, "Suppose Richter is the Red Crab, since he has red hair."

He pulled the front of Richter's hair gently upwards until they looked like flopy arms, "Now, Richter, I want you to imagine being the Red Crab."

Richter stared at the teacher, "...But I don't want to be a red crab.."

The teacher laughed as most of the students who were sleeping woke up and began to watch, "Well now Richter, you can't possibly be the Dread Bear, unless...do you mind me dying your hair blue, Richter?"

Richter glared at Aster, who was giggling from his seat, "No."

"Well, then, you are a red crab Richter, act like one."

Richter waved his hair infront of his face, "Rarr....I am a red crab."

People began to giggle as the teacher turned to Richter once more, "No Richter! More enthusiasim!! Not Rarrr......RAWRRRRRR! And red crabs aren't as tall as you, dear boy!!"

Richter kneeled over and started waving his red hair at the class, "Rawrrr..."

Everyone began to laugh as the teacher smiled, "Yes, thats it Richter! But more enthusiasim!!RAWRRRRRRRRR!"

"Raawrrrrr."

Everyone was laughing now as the teacher just smiled, "Okay thats enough now Richter, you still don't act like a red crab, but thats alright...Go sit back down..."

Richter then got up and sat back into his seat, as Aster giggle beside him mouthing, "I told you so."

* * *

Aster pouted as Richter rode ahead on the scary-looking water monster, "Hey!! That's cheating! Red Crab, come back!"

Richter looked back, "I didn't know there were any rules...Pan."

Aster fumed, "RICHTER ABEND IF I CATCH YOU, I'LL BREAK YOU LIMBS SO YOU CAN'T MOVE, BURN YOUR BODY IN OIL, THEN SKIN YOU WITH A POTATO PEELER, SCOOP OUT YOUR EYES WITH A SPORK, COOK YOU LIKE A LECHON, AND EAT YOUR FLESH LIKE THE RED CRAB YOU ARE. THEN I WILL SHAVE YOUR HEAD, USE YOUR RED HAIR AS A WIG FOR COSPLAY, AND GRIND YOUR BONES IN THE HALO HALO MACHINE I NEVER HAD!!!...WHICH I WILL BUY ONCE I CATCH YOU!!!"

Aster screamed across the road as Richter as his Jasconuis ran away for dear life.

* * *

I still don't get how it floats in air....

Hmmm...Monster that defys gravity.

Spork = Spoon + Fork

LOL

Grade 8 funnnnn i tell you! XD

Ashley: I won't show you it!! It's too ugly!!

Aisha: ASHLEY IF YOU DONT SHOW ME THAT DRAWING, I WILL BREAK YOU LIMBS, USE A SPOON TO TAKE OUT YOUR EYES, DEEP FRY YOU IN OIL, EAT YOUR FLESH AND DRINK YOUR BLOOD, SKIN YOU WITH MY NAILS, AND THEN I WILL GRIND YOUR LEFTOVER BONES IN THE HALO HALO MACHINE!!

Ashe: O.o *Gives up*

Alex:...Amazing.

Aisha: :3

Yes, Thats how I came up with....that.

....Very random indeed.

..I was CEREALY ABOUT to type in Blender but I didn't since Halo Halo Sounds better :3

Go search it up on wikipedia if you're so interested XD

LAWL Brother And Sister funn..

Lechon....XD

Lechon: In Philippines, we call this a roasted Pig,

Technically Pork

Who cares.

Ashe:GOSH DEAN!! YOUR SUCH A LECHON!!  
Dean:NO YOU ARE!!...YOU LECHON!!  
LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL XD

* * *

Meanwhile millions of light years away...

As the walked down the road, Emil seemed to notice that Kratos was lagging behind abit.

He turned around and decided to ask him why, "Mr. K-Kratos?W-Why are y-you walking v-very slowly? Won't y-you walk b-beside u-us?"

Kratos shook his head, "No Emil thats alright, but thank you anyways. This way I can easily watch you two while I'm walking...."

Lloyd gulped as Emil leaned over his ear, "He's mad at me....I'm probably in trouble is all."

Emil 'Eeeppp'ed' as Kratos' head stood right where Lloyd was whispering, "Lloyd..."

Lloyd turned around and began walking abit faster, "Nothing Nothing! I'm just going my own buisness! See? How can I try ANYTHING this far AWAYYYYY?!"

Emil ignored the confusion going on in his head, 'Maybe there playing a game or something..I sure don't know alot about father-son relationships, since I've never had one myself...'

Emil sighed as he continued to watch the two speed-walk their way ahead.

He then whistled for his Jormungandr, Jasper and jumped on his back as Jasper slid his way over and ahead into the road as Kratos and Lloyd fell over the side to avoid getting run over by the giant winged dragon.

* * *

Somewhere farrrr away...(Okay not really since it's one world not two anymore..)

A girl walked out of the elevator as she headed to the edge of the building.

She looked out towards the sea and sighed as her brown hair swayed in rythmn with the wind, "Oh Emil, where are you? Why do you have to be so far away?"

A man in a suit came towards her, "Lady, the president is calling for you."

The girl sighed, "Alright. Tell him I'll be there in a minute."

The man bowed to her and went back downstairs through the elevator.

She took one last glace at the ocean before turning away and heading towards the elevator.

"Maybe I should call her...she'll know what to do in situations like this...I hope she's not busy.."

She pressed a button and the elevator began to sink.


	7. What now, Richter?

As the Story Goes on...

* * *

Emil sighed, "W-Well, guess it c-can't be helped t-then. W-When d-does the next boat l-leave tommorow?"

The fisherman sighed, "Not till another while. If you want, you can cross across the little islands to the north where the Temple of Earth is."

Emil thought for a moment, "A-Alright. We'll take t-the route f-from there..."

He bowed to the fisherman, "T-Thank you v-very much s-sir."

The fisherman shook his head, "Aw, no need to thank me...I just feel dissapointed a little cutie like you couldn't come on my ship...and I haven't been much help either..."

Emil nodded, "N-No that's a-alright. Y-You've been a-a great h-help!"

The fisherman laughed, "Ha Ha...Anyways, good luck on your journey. My names Kaiten, but you can call me Kai. If you ever see me around, I'll be sure to give you a free ride back for your troubles, alright?"

Emil nodded, "O-Okay...S-See you late Mr. K-Kaiten!"

He waved as he jogged over to his 'comrades' sitting on rocks near the beach.

Lloyd ran over to Emil as Kratos walked behind him, "So? Are we getting anywhere?"

"W-Well...There a-are going to be n-no ships for m-months...s-so--"

"MONTHS?! HOW THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO GET THERE WITHOUT ANY FREAKIN BOAT?!", Lloyd inturrupted as Emil tried to finish his sentence.

"W-Well...theres a-always---"

" I MEAN WHAT THE HELL MAN?! WHAT THE HELL?! THERE SHOULD BE OTHER EMERGENCY BOATS RATHER THAN JUST ONE DAMN BOAT TO TAKE YOU ANYWHERE!! WHAT THE HELL---"

With that, Kratos smacked Lloyd upside the head with his pack wacking the Brunette to the ground, while at the same time, inturrupting him, "As you were trying to say, Emil?"

"W-Well...there are some small islands up north to the Temple of Earth...The w-water isn't that d-deep, so w-we should be able t-to c-cross..."

Kratos nodded, "Alright then. Thats our goal. We'll reach the to the edge of the island past the Temple of Earth by nightfall, alright boys?"

Emil nodded, "Y-Yes sir, Mr. K-Kratos sir!!"

Lloyd began rubbing his head as Kratos glared at Lloyd from behind his head, coughing, "Alright, Boys?!"

Lloyd did he best to ignore Kratos as Kratos continued glaring at the back of his son's head, causing Lloyd to itch more, "I SAID, ALRIGHT BOYS?!"

Lloyd got up and started walking away, "I get it, I get it, I'm walking, I'm walking!! What more do you want?!"

Emil jogged up behind Lloyd, "L-Lloyd!! W-Wait for m-me!!"

Kratos sighed as he continued down the path of the two children, "This is going to be one hell of a walk..."

* * *

"Now, now, what do we have here?"

Hiding in a bush was not the best place to be at the moment, but seeing all these strange people around in the middle of the woods made me uneasy.

I peeked out of an opening in the shrub as I watched the many people infront of me talk amongst each other, luckily for me, my hearing was better than a usual human's.

"We're going to catch that kid for him right?"

A group of 12 where together, discussing some kind of plan, "Yes, that kid I saw at the market asking for a boat ride? Yeah I told him to go to north past the Temple.."

"We can get him there..."

"Good work Ka---" I acidentally stepped on a branch as they immediately stopped talking and began to look around in all directions, "Someone's here.."

"Crap..." I murmered as I ran out of sight and into the forest.

"Well then...they said something about getting someone...Can't let that happen...theres only two temples on this Island....Darkness and Earth...Hey...maybe they would have some information too..."

I thought for a moment, "Well, North past the temple...thats....Earth."

I sighed as I continued my escape, "Well then, I guess a little side trip won't be that bad...I still have some time.."

I shook my head, "Run now, think later." I told myself as I continued my escape without inturruption.

* * *

A man walked out of the small village and into the woods, peering suspicously behind him as he hurried deeper into the abyss of green.

The man's breath hitched as he heard the sound of rustling leaves approach him.

He was about to run away until the person began calling his name, "K-Kai...Oi!!"

He turned around, only for a blur to run into him, sending him to the ground.

"What the hell...?!"

The boy rubbed his head, and stared at the man he had knocked over, "Sorry 'bout that Kai...How much longer do I have to work?"

Kai sighed, "I don't know...I was going to Shira to see how much longer we're in this...I feel so bad this time.."

The boy sighed, "...What kind of a job is it this time? Don't tell me we're assasinating someone again..."

Kai nodded, "No, not this time, they want this kid...for something...I really feel sorry this time...He looked as young as you, too."

They were silent the rest of the walk, until they stopped infront of a group of people.

"Well? Kaiten?"

Kaiten looked up, "I was wondering...Is this the last job for us? Can we have..--." "Yes."

The woman nodded, "That is, IF you get him for me, then I'll give you both."

The boy beside Kaiten smiled, "Thank you so much Mrs. Shira!"

She nodded, "Alright then, I suggest you depart after we--"

The rustling of leaves inturrupted their chat, "What was that?"

She asked as the group began to scout the area, "Probably a rabbit.."

Kaiten sighed, as the boy shook his head thinking, '...That scent...feels familiar...like...!!'

Shira turned to the boy, noticing him pale, "Anything wrong, Beanie?"

The boy nodded, "N-No, n-nothing, I'm okay...hey...WAIT MY NAMES DEAN NOT BEANIE!!"

Shira laughed, "What ever you say...Bean." Dean fumed, looking to find Shira, only to realized she had already left.

* * *

It was already getting dark by the time they reached the Temple of Earth.

Lloyd whined as they continued to walk, "Oh come'on Dad....Can't we just...camp at some random spot or something? I don't think we can....Strategically pick a camping spot...cause that's just plain dumb."

Kratos turned to face his son," I'd rather camp near the water, that way it's easier for us to leave tommorow...plus, you get to sleep in abit."

Lloyd's glum mood faltered, only to be replaced by a bright smile, "Well then, what are we waiting for?! Let's hurry up to it then~"

"L-Lloyd?" Emil blushed as Lloyd turned around and walked right up to him, so close that their faces were almost touching, "Something wrong, Emil?"

Emil nodded, "N-No...I-I...Y-You...I'm S-Sorry!!"

Lloyd laughed as Kratos shook his head sighing, "Why must you always be so mean to that poor boy?"

Lloyd put his arms around Emil, as the blonde snuggled into his chest, "You know I love you, right Emil?"

A sigh of content, "Awww....You so cute Emil~ Are you tired?"

Emil blushed as he looked up, "N-No...Not R-Really...Just..w-we should find s-somewhere t-to stay...I was t-thinking of making s-something tonight...b-but..."

Lloyd looked down at the blonde, "But...??"

Emil blushed again, lowering his head, "W-We need...to g-get it at a m-market...s-since you ate i-it while we w-were walking..."

Lloyd let go of Emil, "I did? Don't tell me...You were going to make something with the chocolate I ate?"

Emil backed away, "U-Ummm.....y-yes.." Lloyd sighed, "Well, then, when we get to the next city would you make it? I think It'd be easier for you to cook in a kitchen, and not on an open fire."

Emil smiled, "A-Alright!"

And the two had held hands, for the rest of the walk.

* * *

As the few nights that had come by, Emil began running around the camp, preparing dinner while said father and son sat down beside the fire.

"Really dad, I feel so useless...I think we should help him."

"Do you know how to cook?"

Lloyd shook his head, "No."

"Then what do you think?"

"Maybe I could ummm...Cut things?"

Kratos shrugged as Lloyd got up and walked over to Emil, who was washing vegetables, "Emil...Do you need any help...I mean...I'm not really doing anything sooo...."

Emil smiled, "S-Sure! Can y-you cut these p-please, L-Lloyd?"

He handed Lloyd a bowl of washed and peeled potatoes, "Umm...Okay! Anything for you Emil~"

Lloyd skipped over to the cutting board and began cutting the potatoes whilst Emil was seasoning the meat.

After he put the meat onto the pan on the fire to cook, he went over to Lloyd, seasoned the potatoes, wrapped them in alluminum and put those to the side of the fire.

Lloyd turned in confusion, "How does that work?"

Emil flipped the steak, "W-Well, it c-cooks and tastes b-better that w-way..."

Lloyd sat beside Emil, putting his arms around his shoulders, "Can I?"

Emil smiled back flipping the steaks again, "S-Sure..."

* * *

What? My mom taught me to cook Potatoes like that when you go camping...

It tastes really good too actually....:3

Awww...I smell a relationship...

Now back to Aster And Richter~

* * *

Somewhere over the rainbow,

Aster snored softly, leaning onto Richter's back as the Jasconuis swam (DEFYING THE POWER OF GRAVITY) down the path and into the village of Iselia.

Richter jumped off the giant creeper's-fish (What? It IS creepy,,,) and walked over to the mayor's house, leaving Aster, who was sleeping soundly ontop of a giant creeper's-fish.

Richter walked over to the mayor's desk, "Umm...excuse me?"

"Hey...what now? Lloyd's autograph? Tour of the temple? Apprenticeship whatever after Lloyd's Dad? Seriously don't you people have, like, lives or something?"

Richter coughed, "Well, I was wondering if you've seen a blonde kid about...okay he....you...."

The mayor sighed and turned his chair over, "Seriously boy, you're going to have to explain better than that if you want me to help you in any way."

Richter pointed out the window to Aster, who was walking into the mayor's house, slamming the door open, "Him? Well...I might know...but it's going to cost you."

Richter sighed as Aster walked over to the red-head, "Well?"

Richter turned to face Aster, looking at the ground, and not directly at his face, "Why didn't you wake me up? Why did you let me sleep on that....creeper-fish...No matter, so how's getting information going?"

Richter looked up to face the blonde, "Going to cost us."

Aster turned to the guy, "...Are you cereal?"

The guy took a good look at the blonde, "Hey, I'm the mayor and so far, the town's bank is pretty broke. And I can't help you if I don't know who the hell we are talking about!"

Richter slammed his fist onto the table, "I already told you!! He looks like this kid!"

Aster mentally twitched in anger.

The man yelled back at Richter, "You mean this pip-squeak? Who's this anyways? You're looking for HER brother?"

Aster mentally twitched again as Richter spoke up, "Yes, we are looking for his brother...Now could you please tell us any damn thing you know so we don't waste our time here?!"

The man scratched his chin in thought, "Well, you're going to have to pay me..."

He glaced at Aster, "Four times the original."

"Why?!"

The man glared at Aster, "Unless you let me have one day with this kid."

Richter fumed, "Excuse me?!?! You want one day with MY Aster?!?!"

Aster twitched a third time, slamming his fist onto the table and breaking it in half; d*mn that was the last straw.

He pointed to the mayor, "Now now Mr. Mayor....I don't see any reason why WE HAVE TO GET ALL FREAKIN SEXSIST HERE!! GOD D*MN YOU WHY ARE YOU BEING SO FR*AKING PREJUDICED TO ME?! IS IT CAUSE I LOOK LIKE AN F*CKING GIRL?! OR IS IT BECAUSE IM BLONDE?! ITS EITHER YOU TELL ME THE INFO I NEED RIGHT NOW BEFORE I M*THER FR*AKING CAST METEOR SHOWER ON THIS WHOLE D*MNED TOWN THIS RIGHT D*MN MINUTE, NOW GOT IT?!"

Aster's face coloured red as he pulled out his spell book.

The mayor waved his hands in defense, "S-Sure...j-just don't...t-take unnessesary m-means.."

"I CAN'T D*MN HEAR YOU!!!"

He raised a spinner from under his jacket and held it above their head's.

"S-Sorry!! Sorry!! I'll d-do as you say! There s-should be a d-dwarf living at t-the edge of t-town!! He k-knows!"

Aster lowed his spinner from the man, petting him on the head with his free hand, "Good Mr. Mayor....NOW YOU!!"

He turned to Richter as Richter stepped back, gulping, "Yes, Sir!"

Aster began ranting infront of his face, "I AM NOT A D*MNED CHILD!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT?! AND I DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT BELONG TO YOU!!....Although that may be very nice....ITS THE OTHER WAY AROUND, CRABBY!! YOU BELONG TO ME!!"

Aster screamed, knocking Richter over and kissing him forcefully.

"Now that wasn't so hard now was it Richter?"

He smiled evilly, not really expecting a response from the red-head, as Richter nodded stupidly.

(As in Stupidly I mean, as in, he so surprised(We all know that means...So dead cause he's been waiting for that for...forever~ so..) he can't really talk at the moment.)

Aster broke off and pulled Richter up, grabbing his arm and saying goodbye to the mayor before bidding farewell and heading over to the edge of town.

* * *

WHAT NOW RICHTER?! Look who's boss?! XD


	8. Hmm I sense a plot

The shuffling of leaves could be heard in the distance as Aster dragged the dazed Richter deeper and deeper into the forest.

"Come on, hurry up Richter! Emil might be have been captured by that drawf and is being cooked alive right at this moment or some--"

Aster stopped and looked at Richter, who was on the ground, "What are you doing?"

Aster leant over and pushed Richter's face to get a better view. (not THAT kind of view...Perverted peoples...)

He was in a daze, and, tinted onto his face was a veryyy un-Richter-like blush.

Aster put Richter onto his back, petting the his red hair gently.

"I'll let you sleep...for now, my little crabby.", he kissed Richter's nose and continued on his way.

* * *

A loud bang inturrupted his thoughts as Dirk walked over to the door.

Before he could open it, however, it was abruptively slammed open, and standing infront of him was a blonde child with a red haired young man on his back.

"Now what might you be doing to my door young lad?"

The blonde looked up to face him, "My brother...my.."

He said no more as he fell over across my floor.

"Well then..."

I sighed as I picked up the two, carrying them up the stairs and into Lloyd's room.

I lay them down on the bed, closing the door silently behind me, "What with all these youngsters fainting at my doorstep..."

He sighed, "...Children these days..."

He walked down the stairs, sittting on his stool and continuing his work.

* * *

Aster curled and snuggled into the bed sheets, yawning heavily as he dug his nose into the sheets, which smelt so much like, "Emil..."

He shot up out of the bed and looked around the room, "Emil?"

After inspecting every inch of the room, he ran downstairs and up to the dwarf, pointing a finger infront of his face.

"Listen here you! I want to know where my brother is right this instant before I--"

Aster was inturrupted as said dwarf engulfed him in a bear-hug.

"Emil! How are you lad? What's with the change of clothes?"

Aster glared at him suspicously, "Excuse me?"

The Dwarf's smile turned into a slight frown, "...and where did you get that attitude?"

Aster pushed the dwarf away from him forcefully, "Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah."

"But what's--"

"Woah."

"I said--"

"Woah"

A dead silence drifted between the two, until Dirk finally looked at the blonde as if questioning,

'What the hell happened?!'

"Okay then.."

"Woah...you KNOW my brother?"

"Who?"

"My brother?"

Dirk laughed, "Yes, you were looking for your brother?"

"How did you know that?"

"You stayed here before, don't you remember, Emil?"

Aster held his hand in between, as if to silence them.

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold your horses there old man."

" I ain't that old!"

"You know my brother?"

"No, I thought you were looking for your brother!"

"I am!"

"Well then why--?"

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"

The two turned their heads upwards to the raging voice above, watching as the red-headed half elf trudged down the stairs and into the room.

"....do I have a hangover or something? Cause right now, I feel like a fell off a cliff, got drowned into Lake Umacy, thrown off another cliff from Hima, and then got eaten by a manitou and spat out, which is shit, which is also equivalent to a hangover..."

Aster looked over to Richter, giggle, "So....you don't remember?"

Richter glared at Dirk, who was smiling at the two, "...no."

Aster and Dirk glanced at each other, winking in approval before turning their attention back to Richter.

Dirk decided to be the first to torture Richter, "Goodness dear boy...you two spent so much money on drinks...your young friend here had to ask me to stay over because you didn't have enough money for a room at the hotel! And I regret saying yes...I could barely get any sleep last night what with all the racket you two we making upstairs last night..."

Richter's mouth dropped open, "Excuse me...but...what?"

Aster looked seductively over to the half-elf, "I told you you were too loud...with what you screaming 'More, Aster, more~' as I f***ed you senseless into the bed's headboard...you were so adorble...that we were f***ing all night long~! If you need a demonstration THAT badly~..."

He kissed Richter's forehead as he slipped his hand over to the band of Richter's pants as Richter slapped the hand away, his face red like a tomato.

"Now now, Aster...control yourself as we have company, dearest."

Richter smiled evilly at Aster,who ignored it, looking over to Dirk.

"Okay...seems like we've got alot of explaining to do..."

* * *

At the other end of the world...

Lloyd stretched his arms wide, yawning loudly, as Emil began to pack their belongings.

Kratos looked over to the two,

"Well then, whenever you two are ready, we'll leave alright? I'll wait down by the beach."

Kratos picked up his pack, and silently trudged closer to the water.

Lloyd walked over to Emil, who was packing the tent, "Want me to carry that Emil?"

Emil smiled, handing Lloyd the bag, "S-Sure!"

And after the two finished packing, they left their campsite to followed Kratos' footprints over to the beach.

By the time they got there, Kratos had already started jumping ahead.

"M-Mr. Kratos!! W-Wait up!!"

Emil tried vainly to jump the rock, losing his balance causing him to lean forwards, until a hand snuck around his waist, pulling him over.

"T-Thanks...L-Lloyd.." Lloyd smiled brightly, hand still around Emil's waist.

"Anything for you~"

It was getting dark by the time they reached a big rock in the middle of the water.

Kratos sighed, "I guess this is where we stop for tonight...it's big enough so we don't fall off, and I don't think we'll see anything like this to sleep on for awhile.."

Lloyd jumped over to the large rock, placing Emil down gently before falling to the ground heavily, "I am sooooooo tired."

Kratos walked over to them, "Then why didn't you just use your wings?"

Lloyd thought for a moment, "...Wings..wings...."

Kratos facepalmed, "You have WINGS Lloyd...that's why it was so easy for me to jump the rocks, cause I barely touched some of them...By that would be good training anyways..."

Lloyd glared at Kratos, "So you used your wings this WHOLE time, and never told me anything?"

Kratos sighed, "What do you think? I just thought you were taking so long because Emil was on your back, that's why I refrained from flying all the way across...It only takes a few hours flying..."

Lloyd glared at Kratos, "Emil isn't that heavy! He's slim, and...feminine, and curvy...like a girl!"

Father and son glared for a moment, before "hmmm" ing at each other and turning in the other direction.

Emil began to sent up camp as he watched the two try to ignore each other vainly.

"Boys..." He sighed.

* * *

Elsewhere,

Kai turned the wheel, causing the boat to stop very closely beside a big rock.

"Well, here we are."

Dean whistled, "Woah look at the size of that rock, Kai! So if we get ..... then we can get .... back

right?"

Kai smiled, "Yes, of course we can."

Dean sighed, "Kai? Did you feel that in the forest?"

"What?"

"I smelled...."

"..."

"..."

Kai sighed, turning over to the boy and placing his hands on his shoulders.

"Maybe you're just halucinating, you can take a break while I get him."

"...Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now go wait inside till I lead .... in, okay?"

"...I feel uneasy....but sure."

"Good boy, you'd make .... proud, now go back inside."

"Alright."

Kai watched as the boy went inside the cabin of the boat, before hopping onto the island and creeping away behind the rocks, waiting for his prey...


	9. Emilnapped?

As the adventure?...No...PLOT, unfolds.....

After dinner, Kratos left camp, deciding to hang around near the beachy area at the other end of the massive rock.

Not before leaving a warning of, "Nothing funny, Lloyd!"

Messy brown hair peeked out of the tent as Lloyd looked over to Emil, "Emil? Where you goin'?"

Emil smiled, packing away items into a backpack, "I'm just g-going to pack t-these, and g-go for a q-quick walk, a-alright?"

Lloyd looked suspiciously over to Emil, "Promise you'll be back soon?"

"Y-Yes...just go to s-sleep, L-Lloyd...I'll b-be back s-soon, so p-please, do n-not worry..."

Lloyd smiled, and nodded, and about ten seconds later, Emil could hear loud snoring coming from the tent.

* * *

Kai stood behind the bushes, watching as Emil left the camp and began walking in a different direction.

'So, where to know, Blondie?'

He thought as he followed the shadow to another beach abit father away from the camp than expected.

'Good, good...just a little more...'

He smiled as he walked over quietly, as to not startle the figure.

* * *

Emil sighed deeply, as he stared intently at the blue abyss of water, "...W-What...is t-this...f-feeling?"

He placed one hand across his chest, and another gently around his face.

'My heart beats very fast...and my skin is red and warmer than usual...what's wrong with me? Am I sick?'

He thought, before removing his hands from their repective spots and holding them forward.

Suddenly, Emil gasped as a cloth covered his mouth and nose, controlling his breathing,

"W-Wha..??" He asked quietly, before fainting into darkness, as a blank face stared at him sadly.

* * *

Emil opened his eyes groggily, his mind trapped between sleep, and consciousness.

"Kid...sell to...Reward....Come with...Altamira...quickly.."

Only a few words seemed to get to him, but enough to tell what happened to him, and where he would be headed.

He continued to listen until one of the shorter shadows gasped loudly,

"....Awake!...Knock....can't....hear..."

Emil felt as another shadow loomed over him; a sharp pain ringing through his head, and then, nothing.

* * *

Lloyd sat up sharply as a cool, wet feeling surrounded him.

He looked up to find Kratos, with an empty bucket, still dripping with abit of water in it.

'Asshole...' He glared as Kratos walked quickly out of the tent and began packing up quickly.

"What's his problem...eh, Emil...Emil?"

He looked around the tent, before going outside and looking around the campsite.

"Yo Dad, where's Emil?"

Kratos continued packing, as if ignoring his son completely, "...He's...gone."

Lloyd started at the back of the man's aburn-locks, "What do you mean, 'Gone'?"

Kratos sighed, before walking over to Lloyd and putting both his hands on his shoulders, "Listen. Last night...when was the last time you saw Emil?"

Lloyd thought, looking over towards the area he had seen Emil tiding the night before, "I saw him cleaning over there, and he told me he'd go out for a walk before going to sleep, and told me to go to ahead and sleep...Why?"

Kratos sighed sadly, gripping his son's shoulders tightly as the brunette winced, "He...there is a likely chance he has been kidnapped, but---"

Lloyd's eyes widened immensely, "EMIL-NAPPED?! MY HONEY HAS BEEN EMIL-NAPPED?!"

Kratos picked up a pan from a backpack and wacked Lloyd upside the head with it, "Shut up, please. The sooner I explain this the easier it will be for us to find Emil, alright? I do not want to have to do this the HARD way..."

Lloyd began packing frantically, stuffing random items into their backpacks, after changing into his clothes, "Hurry up then!! We have to find him, NOW!!"

Kratos nodded after he had checked everything was in the packs.

He then slung Emil's and his pack's over his back and with that, the two released their wings and began the journey of flying to the nearest town they could find.

* * *

Dean sighed as Kai handed over the blonde, "Are you sure it's okay to just, hand him over like that? I mean, the poor guy..."

Kai took the money, taking the bag and placing it into his knapsack, "Well, it's not our problem now...We have enough to get them now..."

Dean grinned, pulling out a shotgun from his back, "You know, I could've just shot them and taken them back, you know?"

"But then wouldn't they kill her?"

"Good point. Can't have that happening. Anyways don't you think we should keep an eye on what they're going to do to that kid? I don't like the looks of this...even though I get cash out of it..."

Kai faced him, "A job's a job you know, we can't have you feeling sorry for every person who gets in the way of buisness."

Dean looked over to the people taking the blonde away, "But...it just don't feel right, you know?"

Kai looked over to the man with the long, purple hair, "He looks very familiar...I can't place my finger on it...but he does. I'm going to follow them."

Dean gaped, "That's MY line! You go take the gold and get them back...I'LL go check things out with blondie over there."

Kai sighed, "No, you go."

"But I have no clue how to deal with that buisness crap and you know it! I couldn't get the currency right once, remember?"

"Fine...just hurry up, he's getting away!"

Dean stuck his tongue out at the ebony-haired teen, "Neeeeeee! Loser!!"

Kai sighed as he watched Dean sneakup behind the purple haired man.

* * *

Kratos sighed for the hundredth time as Lloyd wined, "Nee, Dad! We have to hurry up! We don't have time to sleep at some inn! We have to find Emil, quick!"

"How are we going to find him, if we don't even know where the hell he is, Lloyd?"

"Uhhh...."

"You ask around. And while I do that, you can go find an inn."

"Sure..I mean, what? I'm coming with you!! I'm not missing out on anything!" Lloyd fumed as Kratos turned and walked in the other direction, plainly ignoring his son.

"Lloyd, I'm trying to be perfectly reason--"

"Get the hell out!" A voice ordered angrily as another voice yelped in surprise.

"Excuse me?!" Kratos turned his attention over to the crowd at the end of the block.

Lloyd walked up to his father, whispering in his ear quietly, "Dad, can you hear what's happening over there? You know, with your enchanced hearing and all?"

Kratos nodded, closing his eyes and focussing on the crowd, "I'm trying...just...shut up for a second."

"You! You were that man who was travelling with that witch before! I remember you! You can't fool me!"

"Now now, no need to get all pissy in public here princess."

"You're the one who started it! You're the one who left with those escapees!"

"What ever could you be talking about?" Kratos could hear the young man giggle lightly.

Kratos sighed, and walked over to the crowd, as Lloyd stared in confusion, "Dad? Dad, where are you going?"

Kratos and Lloyd pushed their way through the crowd, getting to front in a matter of seconds. "What the hell is going on here?!" Kratos called as the two turned to face him.

Lloyd gasped, "T-Thats...!!"

* * *

Emil opened his eyes slowly, as he felt hands glide around his body roughly.

"What a pretty thing this is."

"Hmmm...he could sell for alot."

"He's awakening! Look at those pretty eyes of his!"

"It's no wonder those two chicks want him so bad..." The voice laughed as a hand glided across his cheek.

"S-Stop...d-don't..." He called weakly as the voices laughed and whistled.

"Now now honey, you're in no position to be saying that."

"W-What...do y-you want with m-me?" He asked as the voices being laughing again.

"That is none of your concern. Tell me, you know this boy, don't you?"

The voices ceased their laughed, "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. What's it to you?"

"Hey kid, do you know dear Decus over here?"

Emil gasped as a hand removed the blindfold, "D-Decus..."

Decus looked over to him, "Oh my god...Emil?! I thought you were dead, too!"

Emil widened, "I-I know y-you...from s-somewhere...w-who are y-you?"

Decus paled, "Dude I think we should let this kid go."

"Don't you see all the money we could make offa him, boy? You could get her back!"

Decus' face burned red with rage, "Don't you dare bring her into this! That's it, I'm leaving...I want no part in your sick games..."

The men laughed, "Fine be that way...but you would be nothing without me. You will never find her."

Decus laughed, "Sorry Emil...Don't you worry your damn head off...I know I will find her, and when I do, I'm going to come back here and kick all your sorry asses!"

Decus smirked, before walking off into the distance, causing all the others to laugh, "What an idiot!"

"I know...there goes Mr. I wanna save my dead girlfriend."

A man with ebony coloured hair walked over to Emil, smirking evily, "Now, what to do with you? You just sent away one of my comrades by the look of you..."

Emil gulped as he tried vainly to inch himself back, until a hand went around his waist to pull him forward roughly, "No, I've got something much, more painful in store for you than this, blondie."

Emil cried as a sharp pain was brought over the back of his head, familiarizing himself with the world of darkness once more.


	10. Mysterious Allies?

Unloved Chapter 10!!! :3

Finally!! Chapter 10 after almost 1/2 years!! :D

This calls for celebration!! I made it much longer than a chapter is to be expected from

me...3,600 words~ Enjoy!! :D

* * *

Alice stared at the brunette in shock, "Y-You're--!! Where's that blonde kid? Where is he? I've been looking for him everywhere!!"

Lloyd frowned, "Why should I tell you? I know what you have in store isn't good news for Emil."

She sighed, "No, I'm just looking for him to find someone. Anyways....YOU!!"

She screamed at the young teen, who was tip-toeing away sucessfully until she had noticed him.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?! You're going to accompany them and go find that blonde kid!"

Lloyd's face reddened with anger, "God, you sadist! 'Blonde kid' has a name you know! I'd appreciate it if you called him by his name. Anyways...who's this guy?"

The spikey-haired teen laughed.

"Who's this guy? Seriously, is that the best you can come up with? You know, I might hold some information on where they're taking your boyfriend. So we should keep up your act if you want to find Emil, kapeesh?"

The teen grinned as Kratos gaped in shock, turning in denial towards Alice.

"You can't do this to me."

Alice smiled, "Do what, Kratty? You can handle them!"

Kratos sighed, shaking his forehead sadly, "One idiot son is enough...I don't need ANOTHER idiot to join the group...it'll make my life too complicated..."

Alice smiled, clapping Kratos on the back, "Don't worry kratty, you're storng!"

She smiled as she glared at the blonde.

"You!! I'll be waiting in Altamira. Take longer than two months, and I'll come after your arse, and when I find you...oh ho things will not look pretty good for you."

The blonde gulped, and sighed, before saluting her.

"Yes, maam'. I'll try to keep it to about a month."

Alice continued to glare, until she was content with the answer, before smiling and skipping away over to the hotel,

"Bye bye Lloydie, Matty, and don't worry, I won't forget you either Kratty! Have fun~"

Kratos sighed sadly as he watched the two begin to argue.

"It's already ten seconds together and they're already in a mess."

"Your such an arse!" "

How dare you say that to me?!"

"I guess that blondie is just too much trouble isn't she?" The teen laughed.

Lloyd fumed, "Well, I don't think you'd have anyone to keep you occupied! Even if you did, they must be one hell of a pain in the arse too--"

"Don't you dare say that about them!! What gives you the right to dishonour them like that, when you haven't even met them?!"

Kratos pulled Lloyd back.

"I'm sorry. Lloyd here is just being...unreasonable, since he just lost his...girlfriend. Please understand, he didn't mean to insult you, it's just that he needed to take out his anger on something for his loss."

The teen sighed, "Alright. I'll forgive you then. Sorry I didn't introduce myself before by the way. My name's Matthias, Matthias Lauzenheiser, but you can call me Matt."

Lloyd frown faded, a wide grin replacing it.

"The name's Lloyd Irving. Nice too meet you, Matt."

They smiled, as Kratos sighed in relief.

'I am so glad for this temporary truce...arrghhh...but this is going to be such a pain afterwards...'

He thought, walking ahead as the two conversed whilst following Kratos through the crowds.

* * *

'Wake up, dear.'

Emil blinked his eyes open as the voice called around him.

He looked around for the voice at his surroundings.

'Help me...please, little boy. It hurts.'

Emil turned around, staring at a red cloth hanging about two metres infront of him, "W-Who....are y-you?"

The voice strained, and Emil could've sworn he'd heard the sound of clinking glass from the curtain.

'I'm here, yes, over here...please, let me out.'

Emil nodded, crawling slowly over to the curtain, and pulling it off with his teeth, for his hands had been tied together.

He gasped at the sight before him, there, in a long, glass testing tube filled with water, was a brown haired girl floating in the liquid.

"A-Are...y-you...?"

The girl smiled from within the tube, as Emil began trying to kick it open with his feet.

'...'

The voice gasped suddenly, shooing the blonde away, 'Run! Go back to your corner! They're coming back! Stop!'

The voice saddened, as Emil did not cease his kicking.

Suddenly, the door of the room slammed open, "What the hell is that--Hey! You stupid kid what the hell are you doing?!"

The man ran up to Emil, kicking him in the ribs, and sending him over into the wall.

'Are you okay?!'

The voice asked worriedly, as Emil smiled sadly, "I'm alright. Just you wait, I'll get you out miss."

The man frowned, "You'd better not try anything stupid, brat..."

He picked up Emil, throwing his across the room.

Emil slammed his back into the tube, causing it to crack; the man did not take notice in this.

The voice shouted anxiously in his head, 'Hurry! Break it while he's not noticing! If you can make that crack a tinsy bit bigger, I might be able to help you!'

Emil nodded, turning around quickly and kicking it with all his might.

He waited, as the man began to rush up to him...

A pause.

Nothing.

The man smiled evilly, "Hmm...looks like your little plan failed, child...maybe I should have to punish you...the boss only said I didn't have to kill you..."

He licked his lips as slitted, lustful eyes stared into his own frightened green ones.

"Y-You...g-get away!!"

He shouted as the man pushed him down, stradling his hips with his weight.

"Hmm..now why would I want to do that, my dear?"

He said, caressing the blonde's soft cheek seductively.

"L-Leave m-me alone!" Emil felt tears drip down his cheeks, as the man burst into insane laughter.

The sound of broken glass inturrupted them, and the room feel into a dead silence, as a body feel into impact with the floor, and after a few coughs, stood up, tall, and walked over to the pair.

"Didn't he say he had enough, jackass?"

The girl smacked the man across the face, sending him flying into a wall, knocked out.

"Thank you very much, dear."

She smiled, kneeling down beside the boy, as he flew into her arms.

He began to cry, as she rubbed his back soothingly, "It's alright, dear. You'll be able to go back to your love soon..."

Emil looked up to the woman, "H-How did y-you know?"

She laughed, "I can read your mind, just like how I was asking you to help me."

Emil smiled, as the girl helped him up.

She brushed off the imaginary dust off Emil's clothes, "Now, dear, will you tell me your name?"

Emil smiled, nodding, "Hmm. M-My name is E-Emil Castagnier. Nice to m-meet y-you miss."

She laughed, as Emil titled his head in confusion, "No no that's alright, thank you. My name is Ashe, Ashley Eversor."

Emil smiled, as she took his hand and led him out of the door, and through the chambers, only to come face-to-face with the bright setting sky, filled with little blinkes of stars ahead of them.

Ashe smiled as Emil gaped in amazement at the shining beauty ahead of him.

She smiled, taking Emil's arm once again, and leading him farther away from the kidnapper's base, stopping at a cliffside a great distance later.

She took out the pack she had been carrying from the base, using some large branches, leaves, and the blankets she had brought to make them a shelter for the evening.

The sun had already set, making the stars shine even brighter than Emil had last seen them.

He stared intently ahead into the sky, with bright, curious, eyes filled with wonder.

Ashe smiled, before taking a seat next to him near the cliff,

"Hoshi wa, mado kara. Gin no, hikari o.

Sasogu, konoyoru, their light, an everlasting, shine."

Emil turned to watch as the girl began to sing, her eyes staring into the sky above them.

"Cutting into space, a fragment of time, has rid through this regret, of mine.

Melting away, these fragments of my heart, lost forever, in a sea, of doupt."

There, in the clouds, lies a shining future, one, with you and I."

"A dream, of mine, shines brightly through the dark. A radiance, that surpasses, hope."

"Glittering, in the dark, this shine, of mine, for us, to share after, the rain."

Emil clapped, smiling brightly at the girl, "That was v-very beautiful, m-miss! W-Where did y-you learn t-that?"

Ashe smiled, "When I was small, my mother taught it too me. I sing it whenever I'm lonely."

Emil lowered his gaze, hugging the girl tightly, "M-Miss?"

"Yes, dear?"

"...I miss m-my b-brother. And I miss L-Lloyd and Mr. K-Kratos."

Ashe smiled sadly, "I know you do, and I know you don't feel all that great now, but you know what, I bet you they're looking for you right now, so you don't have to worry, okay?"

Emil smiled, as she led him over to the shelter, and tucked him into the sheets.

"W-What about you, m-miss?"

Ashe smiled, "I'm going to stay out and watch...JUST incase. Don't worry about me, please, go to sleep."

Emil nodded, "O-Okay...a-and...t-thank you, m-miss."

Ashe smiled, "It's alright, dear. I don't mind helping you. You're really important to me now, so I can't let you go just yet. Now get your rest! You won't be able to wake up in the morning!"

She scolded as Emil laughed and snuggled deeper into the sheets, falling into darkness after a few minutes later.

* * *

Emil woke up the next morning, as a hand at his shoulder shook him awake. "Is it m-morning yet, m-miss?"

She nodded, before peeking out of the shelter, and coming back in again, "They're gaining on us...we have to get out...quick. Last night, I predicted that they'd have a 30% chance of catching up to us. Now, by the looks of it, theres probably about a 75% chance the might find us AND capture us."

Emil gased, as he got up quickly, helping by packing the tents while Ashe scouted a metre around their site.

A few minutes later, after Emil had finished packing, he walked up behind Ashe, as she took the pack from him, and slung it around her shoulder.

He was about to protest until she put a finger to his mouth, "It'll only slow you down. I'm older, and stronger, so this is a wiser decision...Crap...duck here, and stay quiet."

She pulled him down with her, taking refuge in a bush as two men passed by infront of the shrub, armed with two, large, scary-looking spears.

'Hmm...seems like they aren't going to use them yet.' She thought, as she pulled Emil onto her back, and ran through the forest and off the cliffside after the men had passed by.

"W-Woah!" Emil cried as he was pulled forcefully onto the girl's back.

"Hang on tight, dear. We'll be taking off for a while."

She smiled as Emil looked at her with confusion, "What d-do you m-mean, t-taking---AAAAHHH!!"

He screamed as the 'Scarf folds flying behind them grew holographic like feathers, flapping greatly, and sending them high into the clouds. "M-May I a-ask what are...those...s-scarves, m-miss?"

He asked, holding tightly onto her neck, as they swooped over a lake.

"Well, this is my scarf. In my world, these are completely normal. I found these in a garbage bin, and decided to use them...because in my world, almost everyone has wings."

Emil titled his head in confusion, "So, do y-you have w-wings miss? A-Are they p-pretty?"

She laughed, as Emil giggled with her, 'It'd be best not to say anything yet...'

"Well, I was one of the few to be born without wings. Some people can be born with as many wings as they want, depending on their power", she explained.

"Weaker beings, who strive on the power of darkness either only have one, or none at all, while stronger beings, can have up to two. There's also a legend of an angel who had gotten three wings once...but no one knows if that's true or not."

Emil smiled, "I -wwish I could see y-your w-wings, miss! I k-know if y-you had them, t-they'd be very p-pretty!"

The girl laughed nervously, 'Yeah...more like horrid...I've never felt so embarassed of them in my entire life...'

Ashe continued on with their conversation, changing their topic almost instantly, as they continued their way across the land.

* * *

Lloyd smiled as the two walked out of the town, feeling proud with their relationship progress.

"So, Lloyd. Kratos tells me you've got a girlfriend. What's her name?"

Lloyd glared at Kratos, "DAD...Since when did Matt know about this?"

Kratos ignored the glare, continuing onward, "Since I said so. That's when."

Matthias laughed, "Ohhhh. You got owned by your daddy."

Lloyd blushed, smacking the blonde over the head, "Shut up, you."

"Hey!! I just ain't a 'you'!! Matt would do exceptionally." Matthias pouted, grabbing the sore spot on his head.

Lloyd swatted the elder teen away as the blonde pouted at the fleeting back of the brunette.

"I'm not joking. Tell me more about your girlfriend, cerealy. I want to know."

Lloyd pulled out his swords angrily at the blonde, as he jumped away yelping, "Why do you want to know?!"

"Hey hey! Let's just calm down, okay?! We can talk this out like nice, human beings. I'm trying to be rational here.", he sweatdropped, waving his arms up in defense.

Lloyd snorted, "How about this. We can duel during our lunch break in the square once we get into Sybak, kay?"

Matthias sighed, "I guess so. Alrighty then. Let's hurry to it, I'm excited~"

The blonde skipped away as the brunette stared at the retreating figure with hatred.

'How can he be so happy at a time like this?!'

Lloyd stomped angrily ahead as Kratos observed the two with mild interest.

"Hmm...something seems off here..."

* * *

Aster sighed as Richter continued his conversation with a grade professor for theirs who used to teach them about religon; namely angels and cruxis.

"Richter, hun...couldn't this have waited until AFTER we found my Emmy-Chan?"

Richter continued to ignore the blonde, continuing on with his MORE INTERESTING THAN MY OWN BOYFRIEND conversation with the professor about some textbooks they wanted him to get.

Aster sighed angrily, "I'm going to go out for a walk."

And, as you guessed it, Richter didn't pay attention, totally ignoring the fact that Aster had just left for a walk outside.

* * *

Lloyd groaned as the trio continued onward into the research town.

"What's wrong Lloyd?" Kratos asked, as the two boys placed their bags beside the elder aburn-haired man, who sat at the stair railing of the library.

"I don't like this town. It's--"

"What? Full of people who are smarter than you?" Matthias fell over laughing as the brunette blushed, un shealthing his swords.

Matthias sighed, getting up off the ground, "Don't worry, man. I'm in the same boat. My friends have the brain, I'm the brawn...mind you, ONLY the brawn, no brains included."

Lloyd smirked as scienctists came out of buildings, sitting at the curbs to watch, while others stepped back out of the way, "So, where's your sword? Want me to go buy you one?"

'Ha...he doesn't even have a weapon. I think he doesn't know how to use one or something...'

Matthias smiled, looking into and predicting his thoughts almost instantly, "I know you're probably wondering, 'What a jerk. He challenges me to a fight and doesn't know how to. More or less because he doesn't have a weapon.' Well, actually I do. It's been with me this whole time, in my pocket."

Other scientists gasped, taking out their clipboards for notes, scribbling away frantically.

Matthias pulled out a orb of pure ebony, as Lloyd laughed, pointing at the so-called, 'Weapon'.

"What the hell is that thing?! So you think you can fight with a metal ball? What are you going to do, throw it at me?"

Matthias grinned gleefully, "Well, I could if I wanted to, but what's the point in fighting, if we don't actually fight, you know?"

Lloyd smirked, rushing up to the blonde with his swords raised, "Let's see you try!!"

Matthias grinned, "Sure, why not!" Lloyd gasped as he heard a clang of metal, making him jump back in surprise.

In place of the metallic orb, a four-foot katana of pure ebony was held gently in the blonde's hand, as a braclet with another smaller, ebony orb dangled off the black diamonds connecting it to the teen's arm.

Lloyd raised a brow in confusion, "When the hell did you get that?"

"Oh...it just does that...alot." Matthias turned to Kratos, showing him a look of question.

Kratos nodded, as Matthias grinned, "Well, Lloyd. Your daddy said I'm allowed to battle you."

"What the hell does that mean?!"

"I'm saying that right now. I'm technically not in battle. If you fought me now and lost...well, that would have been REALLY pitiful."

Lloyd fumed, "Hurry up then!!"

He charged at the blonde, as Matthias grinned in amazement, 'Such momentum...'

He blocked Lloyd's barrage, pushing the brunette back with a swish of his sword.

Lloyd gasped as he fell back, staggering before turning back his attention to his opponent, "That was--Matt?!"

He stared at the teen infront of him. It didn't LOOK like the Matthias he knew.

This teen had the same spikey hair as Matthias, only longer, and it wasn't BLONDE...it was Bright red. His eyes had changed too, they weren't the bright, sea-blue eyes Lloyd had come to grow fond with, but where a bright, fushia, like an Amethyst jewel.

"What's wrong? Let's get this battle over with already!" The red-haired swordsman urged as he leapt quickly, dashing so fast Lloyd could barely see him.

Before he knew what was happening, a furious barrage of stab-like swishes came at him, causing him to back as he dodged the swift blows.

"Woah....WOAH...Shit..!!" He sweared, as the blonde found an opening, dashing behind the brunette, and kicking him into the air, before sending a fury of punches and kicks at the boy, sending him striking down to the ground.

Lloyd groaned, as the red-haired teen landed onto the pavement, cracking the ground as as he stomped down.

Kratos glared at the red-haired teen, who had changed back into his blonde-haired form, "I told you NOT to overdo anything. Now we're going to have to pay for the damages...which I don't have enough money for."

Matthias scratched the back of his head embarrassingly as the scientists beamed up, "I'll pay! If you let me interview you!"

Matthias smiled, winking back at Kratos, "Umm...problem solved?"

Kratos diverted his attention, as he heard some of the crowd gasp, as a wealthy looking scientist walked slowly through the path the other scientists were clearing for him.

"Well well...look what I've found. I saw your fight through the window, truely inpressive, I must say."

Matthias helped Lloyd sit up, continuing to ignore the man, "You okay, Lloyd?"

"Yeah...I'll manage..."

The man snorted, "How about a proposition? I've giving you a chance of a life-time child."

"If you let me experiment on you and maybe perhaps your friend there, I could give you enough money to make it so that you would never even have to lift a finger do do anything ever again, because you will have enough money to have anything you've ever wanted."

Matthias continued to ignored the man, walking over to the crack he'd made in the pavement, and changing into his battle-form.

Everyone watched as he placed the ebony orb dangling over the end of the braclet, right ontop of the cracked pavement, he sang a melody.

The broken pieces of the pavement floated gently over to the crack, as a bright light shone over them, and as the light faded, the cracks molded together.

The man gasped, "Wondeful! Absolutely splendid! It will be very exciting to discover the secrets about you and your weapon!!"

Matthias glared at the scientist, before helping Lloyd up, as the brunette burshed himself off, they turned to leave, angering the scientist.

"Where are you going?! If you want the money, you're going to have to come with me to the labs!!"

Matthias snorted in anger, before walking up to the scientist, proding the man in the chest with his finger harshly, "I. Will. Not. Be. Part. Of. It. Don't you get it? Why the hell do you think I've been trying to ignore your bitchy-arse all this time?"

The scientist attempted to glare at sea-blue eyes, making him flinch at the anger coursing through them, "Why don't you want to?"

Matthias turned away, walking over to the rest of the group, waving back at the surprised man, "I promised someone, that I wouldn't let anyone be experimented on if I could. I won't let anyone become toys for people like you."

The scientist gaped in shock, before screaming back angrily at the blonde, "It's your loss! You could have been so much better off, but I guess if that's not going to make you satisfied, nothing will!!"

He stomped into the building, slamming the door shut as others walked away, gossipping amongst each other silently.

Matthias grinned, as he smiled at the brunette, "Now, now! Tell me about your girlfriend!! What's her name?"

Lloyd sighed, "He's not a girl, Matt. And his name's Emil."

"What the--?", Matthias gasped as a figure ran-head on into him, sending both of them to the ground.

* * *

_If you want to see what Ashe And Matthias look like, you can go over to my DA Account._

_It should be under 'My characters" _

_www . akatsukiashe . deviantart . com --Without the spaces, of course :D_


	11. Momma Izimbra

Me and my brother where doing some kindof game where we could see who could put the most swear words into one sentence. As you can see, some of them are probably added in here. For the safety and sanity of the little canniba--I mean, children, DO NOT LET THEM READ THIS!! XD

Wait a second, why would you even THINK of showing a child something like this?!

They aren't supposed to know about Yaoi until they discover it randomly one day and

it takes over their life...I know this cause that same thing happened to me.

On with the plot~

* * *

Matthias gasped as a body collided into his, causing both of the figures to stagger and fall forward.

Matthias shook the dizziness from his head, not hearing the loud gasp from the brunette to his right.

"T-Thats...!!"

The figure underneath Matthias twitched, before yelling out in surprise, "AHHHHHHHH!!!"

* * *

The two sighed in harmony as she landed nearby a village, leading the blonde up to the large, wooden gate.

"M-Miss? W-Where are w-we?"

She sighed, "I...really don't know...I'm sorry dear. I guess we're going to have to do some investigating..."

Emil nodded, taking the hand she offered to him as they walked up the path to the gate, "T-This place...looks....f-familiar..."

She stopped, turning to look questioningly at Emil, "You've been here before, dear? When have you been here? I can sense it in your mind...you know this place...but you also don't know this place...are you okay?"

Emil shook his head, closing his eyes and drifting back into his thoughts.

After a few uneasy moments of silence, Emil raised his head, looking up to the girl's shadowy brown eyes.

"I...I-I think....I d-don't know....I-I'm sorry, m-miss..."

She ruffled his hair, before leaning over to put both her hands on each of his shoulders, "It's not your fault. Don't worry, with me here, I'll make sure nothing will happen to you!"

Emil smiled, as he took her hand, the duo walking hand-in-hand into the strange, prehistoric-looking village.

* * *

Matthias yelped, shaking the dizziness out of his head as Lloyd gasped in surprise.

"T-Thats---!! Emil?!"

The said blonde looked up to face the brunette, "You...!! What?!"

Lloyd smiled, running over to the fallen blondes, pushing Matthias off the other quickly.

"Hey?! Don't you care about me?!" Lloyd chose to ignore the other blonde.

A sniffle.

"You broke my heart..."

"Emil?! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?! Did that arse hurt you in any way?!"

The blonde looked up in question toward the brunette, "You..."

"Yes, Emil?"

The blonde raged, grabbing the brunette by the shirt and waving him back and forth forcefully.

"Where in the flying f*ck is my f*cking brother?! You son of a f*cking b*tch, where is he?! You're in such f*cking sh*t when I'm f*cking done with you!! In my entire f*cking life, I've never f*cking met anyone who is as f*cked up as you, f*cking capturing my defenseless f*cking brother like that. You're one of the biggest f*ckers I've ever seen in my f*cking travels, in f*cking fact---"

The blonde was inturrupted as a certain red-haired man covered his mouth, "I'm sorry dear, but as you can see, there may be little children here, so let's not use those vulgar words, okay sweetheart?"

Matthias stared in shock at the weird trio, "Woah...I have never heard that many swearwords in one breath all at once. Okay maybe I HAVE...but I wouldn't expect that from Lloyd's girlfriend you know--"

"WHO'S F*CKING GIRLFRIEND ARE WE F*CKING TALKING THE F*CK ABOUT?!"

The red-head knocked the blonde over the head, sending him unconscious, "I F*CKING swear....f*cking Richter....I'm going to f*cking blow your f*cking brains out when I f*cking wake up...you sick, crazy f*ck..."

And with that, the blonde passed out, and the red-haired man lifted him into his arms.

"Well, seeing as though we can't have a peaceful conversation outside, I'd rather we take this inside, if you may."

Kratos nodded, "Sure. Do you mind if we go check in a room at the inn?"

"No that's alright. There's some extra beds in our old dorms that your can take."

"Thank you very much." The red-head nodded, before leading the swordsman trio down the sidewalk and into the research building.

* * *

Ashe sighed as the two walked down the path, passerbys staring at them and gossiping behind their backs.

"Seriously? Will these people ever shut up?! I've about had it! I'm so ready to cast a Meteor Shower on this whole damned dump!" She whispered to the boy as he tugged on her shirt, pointing to a girl wearing purple and black attire.

"Hmm? Who are you pointing at Emil?"

Emil pointed towards the girl with her violet coloured hair in a bun, "T-That woman...I t-think I know h-her from s-somewhere...."

Ashe gaped, "You mean that girl with the big breasts?! I think I've heard of her before...she's one of the world saviours or something...you know that girl?!"

Emil thought hard as they walked up closer to the woman, "I think...I-I think I r-remember h-her..."

"Okay. We should ask. Maybe she can help us."

Emil nodded, following behind Ashe as the two walked up to the woman, patting her on the shoulder.

The violet-haired woman turned to face the two, "Who are--Hey!! Emil!!"

She smiled, patting Emil roughly on the back, causing him to stagger.

Ashe held out her hand to the woman, making the woman stare at her suspiciously, "Nice to meet you, miss. My name's--"

"Who the hell are you? Wait, let's correct that. What the hell are you?"

"..." Ashe stared at the woman with confusion.

The woman stared at her with bright, brown eyes.

Ashe held out her hand to the woman once again, "My name's Ashley Eversor. It's nice too meet you."

She took Ashe's hand suspiciously, before nodding, "Yeah, my name's Sheena, Sheena Fujibayashi."

"Nice to meet you Sheena!" Emil smiled as he held out his hand for the woman to shake.

Ashe watched as a startled experssion came to her face, before returning to normal and shaking the blonde's hand, smiling brightly at him.

"Nice to meet you 's your friend's name over here?"

Emil giggled, gripping tightly onto Ashe's arm, "T-This is miss, A-Ashe. S-She's r-really nice to m-me...like a-a m-mommy!"

Ashe smiled at the new nickname, "Hey! I'm not that old!"

They giggled as Sheena laughed nervously at them, "Well, do you need a place to stay?"

"No, I'm sorry Sheena. But we do need a sense of direction. You see, we're lost."

Sheena shurgged, "Arrghh..everyone gets lost here. No surprise there. I mean, this village IS in the middle of no-where and all."

The two outsiders looked 'questioningly' at the woman, as the woman rambled on.

"What are you two looking at?"

Emil spoke up first, "U-Umm...S-Sheena, r-right?"

"Yes?"

Ashe finished off Emil's sentence, "W-What class are you supposed to be? A-A....magic-knight? A swordsman with weird clothes?"

Sheena snorted, "Hmmm. I'm a ninja! Can't you tell?!"

Emil and Ashe titled their heads in confusion, "W-What's a n-ninja?"

They stared at each other blankly until Sheena started laughing.

"What's s-so f-funny?!"

"Yeah? Are you okay?"

"HAHAHAHAH!!! You...Ha...Don't know....haha....WHAT A NINJA IS!!!"

They continued to stare at her until she finally stopped in realization.

"...you're not joking....are you?"

"Uhhh...yeah."

"...Seriously?"

"Y-Yupp...."

Sheena sighed sadly, walking ahead as the two followed behind her quietly.

* * *

Richter led them into the dorm room, as the trio stepped in behind him.

"Well, this is where we....used to live."

"Hmm.." Matthias noted, "Small, but nice an' cozy."

"I don't like this place..." Lloyd glared at the many little animals trapped into jars filled with liquid, "Ewww....you actually DO THIS to every animal you see? Poor critters..."

Richter came back from the bedroom, "I put him in bed, more comfortable than the couch."

Kratos nodded as he took a seat at a wooden chair, beside Richter's, while Matthias and Lloyd dropped lazily onto the couch.

"So...What now?" Lloyd asked as Matthias whacked the brunette over the head.

"He talks, we listen. Shouldn't be THAT hard to know...aannnndddd you STILL haven't told me about your girlfriend yet. I'm wondering if you even ever HAD one..."

"Well, then shouldn't we be LISTENING instead of TALKING!! And I do have one....EMILS TOTALLY NOT a girl....Maybe YOU ARE?!"

Matthias threw a pillow at Lloyd, "Shut your face. She's probably COOLER than your blondie-headed chick. I bet you if they ever got into a fight, she'd WIN."

"Well, you'd better--"

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!!" Kratos inturrupted as the two shut up and turned to face the aburn-haired male.

"Thank you, now, would you please go on with it, Richter."

"Well, I don't know how you know Emil, but the boy in 'there'...", Richter pointed to the bedroom in which he placed Aster.

"...is Emil's brother. They both got released from the Ginnungagap not too long ago, and Ratatosk called me to pick them up. He knows you can't leave two air-headed blondes together, otherwise, chaos insures."

Matthias gaped in realization, "So...No wonder that kid looks so much like Chibitosk!!"

At that moment, bright green eyes opened out of instinct.

Lloyd looked over to the blonde, "Chibitosk? Who the hell is that?!"

Kratos looked over to Matthias, "Care to explain, Matthias?"

Matthias laughed suspiciously, "Well...see...the problem is...I can't tell you that..."

Lloyd gaped loudly, 'What the hell?! Why CAN'T you tell us?!"

"Sorry...confidenciality. Secret files, I assure you."

Kratos glared at the boy, "Who's secret files?"

Matthias thought silently, "Well, theres tons of them....Cruxis, ummm...Meltokio, Palmacosta, Iselia, Altamira, Sybak, and there's one more that I can't put my name on...."

Lloyd gaped, "So...they're all the places--"

"You can tell me, if you wish, Matthias. I am one of the Seraphim of Cruxis, there's no need to keep it from me."

Matthias looked over to Kratos, "That's the problem, you see! I'm not supposed to tell ANY of you! This is between the keepers of this world, and the keepers of MY world."

"W-Wha--??" Lloyd stared in confusion.

Kratos and Richter gaped, "T-Two worlds?!"

Matthias laughed, "No, I assure you. There are only three. There's this world, Nebelhiem, and Muspelheim. Ginnungagap is the door between Nebelhiem and this world."

Kratos stared in confusion, "Explain..."

"Well, you see, me and my friends, we came from Muspelhiem, the city in the skies. While Emil, that kid over there..." He pointed to Aster's room, "And one of my friends, were born in Nebelhiem."

Richter stared at the boy, "You mean...A-Aster is--??"

Matthias laughed at them, "No, no. They're not demons. They're human, like us. They are just kindof...enchanced?"

"Enchanced? What do you mean by, enchanced?" Kratos asked the boy, very inthusiastic about the new topic.

"Well....that I can't tell you."

Lloyd gripped on to the boy's shirt, waving him back and forth forcefully, "Why can't you?! I need this information to find Emil!!!"

Matthias laughed nervously, "Well, you see....the thing is. I'm not even supposed to TELL you about the three worlds, since humans like YOU aren't supposed to know. Even Emil HIMSELF probably doesn't know. But he WAS supposed to be told about this."

He pointed at the aburn-haired seraphim, who looked at the boy with shock, "Me?"

"Yes you. You were supposed to know about this. It's thanks to you guys at Cruxis that I'm in a fix trying to fix up all this crap. I could've been teaching my students flying lessons right now if it weren't for you...."

"Students?" Richter looked to the boy in shock.

"Yeah....in Muspelhiem, I have a part-time job at the school there. I'm supposed to teach children how to fly properly. My friend, on the other hand, she teaches children basic combat, while her brother teaches basic weaponry, and millita."

The three looked to each other, then back to the blonde, before sighing loudly, "This is hopeless."

They sat there, thinking in silence, until a creak from the bedroom disrupted their thoughts.

"Hmm?" Richter turned over to glance at the room.

A loud voice echoed throughout the dorm, "I'M GOING TO F*CKING MURDER YOU RICHTER YOU B*STARD!!"

Richter blanked, before hiding behind the aburn-haired male's chair, "May I?"

"Sure. I don't mind."

Aster ran into the room, before glancing around, satisfied that there was no Richter.

Lloyd sighed in content, causing the blonde to turn and glare evilly at the brunette, "Oh yeah...You're that guy who called me his GIRLFRIEND aren't you?!"

Lloyd gulped, "Ummm...no."

Aster and Lloyd ran out the door like there was no tommorow, the other three swordsman running out after them.

They chased each other around the square as the other three watched.

"I'M GOING TO F*CKING KILL YOU, YOU F*CKING R*TARDED F*CKING LUNATIC!!"

"AND YOU'RE CALLING ME THE LUNATIC?! MATT!! SAVE ME!!" Lloyd screamed in anger as Matthias shook his head.

"I ain't helping no one. I ain't in ANY part of this I--"

"WE'LL DITCH YOU THEN....FOR THIS LUNATIC CHASING ME AROUND!!"

"WHO THE F*CK ARE YOU CALLING A F*CKING LUNATIC YOU F*CKING M*THER F*CKER!!"

Aster took a heavy dictionary from a scientist, throwing it at the brunette, who ducked his head to save himself from the blow.

Matthias stood his ground, remaining silent.

Kratos laughed, Seriously, he actually will."

Matthias sighed, "Fine fine, let's continue on with this so I can continue being--"

"--An Asshole?" Kratos inturrupted.

"No, I can continue to be--"

"A retarded loser?" Richter joined in, winking at the aburn-haired male.

"No no, I can continue to being--"

"--SUCH A F*CKING FAG!!" Lloyd screamed at the blonde, who pouted at the inturruption.

"NO, I WILL JUST GO AS--"

"AN FLURRRY IZIMBRA!!" Aster squealed in excitement as a giant Izimba randomly flew across the sky.

"DON'T START WITH ME, YOU BLONDE BIMBO!!"

Aster squealed once more, his time pointing at Matthias, "OH MY GOSH!! IT'S THE IZIMBRA'S MOMMA!!"

"EXCUSE ME?!"

Aster screamed out to the sky, "COME BACK IZIMBRA!! I FOUND YOUR MOMMA!!"

Aster glanced over at the other fuming blonde who began stomping towards him, "YOU HAD BETTER HURRY BACK, YOU'RE MOMMA LOOKS VERY ANGRY, MR. IZIMBRA!!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MOMMA IZIMBRA YOU RETARDED--"

"AAHHH!!! HURRY UP MR. IZIMBRA!!! YOU'RE MOMMA IS REALLY REALLY ANGRY!! SHE MIGHT PECK ME TO DEATH!!"

Matthias glared at the blonde, before picking him up from his jacket collar, and dragging him across the street, ignoring any passbyers.

"AAHHH!! SHE'S DRAGGING ME TO HER NEST!! I'M NO BABY, MOMMA IZIMBRA!!"

"SHUT UP BEFORE I PECK YOU TO DEATH!!"

After that, the others followed the spikey haired blonde inside, except for Aster, who was dragged by his collar.

* * *

Ashe and Emil followed the ebony-haired woman into a wooden house, seperated from everything else by a little creek that just HAPPENED to go AROUND the house, just perfectly.

"Woah....how the heck do you do this?! That's sooo cool!" Ashe beamed, kneeling over beside the water to watch little fish swim upstream towards the house.

"A-Awwee...T-They're so c-cute!" Emil giggled, as he and Ashe got up, following the woman into the house.

"What should I do with them?" She asked, as an old man walked into the room, before taking a seat on a large mat infront of a few smaller ones.

"Let them sit down....get comfortable. They are not enemies."

Sheena nodded, as she led Emil gently to a mat, and almost pushing Ashe forcefully to one beside him.

Other ninja's from outside sealed the door shut, causing a deep silence to flow around the four.

"Well, so you are back, Emil."

"B-Back? W-Who...are y-you?"

"Hmm. You don't remember me?" He asked, pointing at himself, as Emil nodded.

"N-No, I-I don't...actually....w-why...??"

Sheena placed a hand to his head, ruffling the blonde's locks.

"Don't think about it. It's not you we're here to talk about. It's....that thing."

Ashe glanced sadly toward the floor, "So...it's me...isn't it?"

"Yes, you. Emil, did that thing hurt you?" Sheena placed a hand towards Emil, who pushed her away roughly, scooting over closer to Ashe.

"W-Who are y-you?!"

"It's m-me Emil! I'm Sheena!! I travelled with you to help save the world from things like that!!" Shenna pointed angrily at Ashe, who kept her head lowered.

"I-I don't k-know who y-you are....but d-don't bully M-Miss around!! S-She's nice to m-me...l-like a m-mother!"

Emil denied as he gripped onto Ashe's arm, who twitched at the contact, before curling her other arm around the boy's shoulders, and pulling him closer.

"W-Well...! Well you--!!"

"Sheena!!" The man called loudly to the woman, causing her to cease her movement.

"Would you just let them explain? Maybe there's something we aren't getting here...we need to be patient, to understand more..."

Sheena stared in shock, glaring at Ashe angrily one last time before nodding and taking a seat beside him.

Ashe held her head up to stare into the man's eyes, "Well, why don't we start from the beginning?"

"Alright."


	12. What the hell is an Altamira?

Ashe and Emil sighed for the what was probably the milionth time that day.

"W-What are we g-going to d-do now?" Emil asked sadly, as they continued on down the road.

"Well, I say we should visit the bigger cities first, then we might have an actual chance of seeing them. Remember, Sheena said we should wait in Altamira, just in case the Mizuho scouts actually find them and give them the letter."

"O-Okay....so what i-is Altamira again?"

Ashe stared at Emil with a slight look of seriousness, "I-I...don't you know what it is?"

"Ummm...n-no...I-I'm s-sorry! S-Should I-I have k-known?"

"YES!! ARGGHHHH!!" She ran over to a tree and whacked her head multiple times against it.

"We're lost, we're lost, we're lost....AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE HELL A FREAKING ALTAMIRA IS!!!"

"S-Sorry! I-I--" Emil was cut off as she suddenly ceased her retardedness.

"It's not your fault, its mine. Just sit down and take a break...where you can't hear me, alright?"

Emil looked at her suspiciously, before nodding and walking in the other direction, "O-Okayyyyy..."

Ashe smiled, her eyes clouding with rage as soon as the blonde left her sight.

"STUPID ASHE!! STUPID ALTAMIRA! WHAT THE HELL IS AN ALTAMIRA, ANYWAYS?! A TYPE OF POTATO?! WHERE THE F*CK ARE WE?! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT WORLD WE'RE IN!!! OH GOSH WE ARE SOOOOO F*CKED UP RIGHT NOW..."

Ashe stepped back lazily, not even turning her head as the tree she had previously abused timbered down onto the ground.

"Arrrghhh...Since when did I sign up for this?! I don't get this at all..."

She began walking in Emil's direction, pausing first at the end of another trail to look up furiously to the sky and shout.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS WHEN I NEED YOU?! I AM SOOO GOING TO KICK YOUR ARSES WHEN WE GET BACK HOME IF YOU THINK THIS IS A GODDAMNED JOKE!! ********, IF YOU ARE LAUGHING, I'M GOING TO REPEATEDLY STAB YOU WITH KNIVES UNTIL YOU DIE A SLOW, PAINFUL, DEATH!!!"

With that, she 'hummpffed' towards the sky, before turning and glaring angrily at the ground.

"AND I WON'T CRY AT YOUR FUNERAL...IF I EVER DECIDE TO LET YOU EVER HAVE ONE!!!"

* * *

"I'm finally glad to get out of that...stuffy place." Matthias sneezed as the group walked out of the research facility. "Arrghh...I think someones talking about me."

Kratos laughed sarcastically, "Yeah, it's tough being the flopsy gay, isn't it?"

"HEY!! I HEARD THAT OLD MAN!"

"So....he wasn't here....either...my....he..."

"HE? YOURS?!" Aster inturrupted, glaring angrily at the brunette.

Richter sighed, "Aster, sweetheart?"

Aster's anger subsided as he turned to face the red-head lovingly, "Yes, hun?"

"Shut up."

Aster pouted, "Fine I will. But you're sleeping on the couch, tonight, RED CRAB."

"Fine, I think I will...DONKEY WITH LEAVES ON ITS FACE."

The two glared at each other before walking to opposite sides of the group.

Kratos sighed, "Now now children, let's be reasonable here."

Matthias glared at the angel, "Yeah, let's be nice to each other here, before the old man gets sued for child abuse."

Kratos mentally twitched in anger, before smiling evilly at the blonde, "Now now, MATTY, you wouldn't want to get in trouble, now would you?"

Matthias dusted the invisible dirt off his shoulder towards Kratos, "I wouldn't want to get in trouble, KRATTY, otherwise I'd turn into a retard like you, after having spent soooo much time around you and your stupidity."

Matthias laughed as the aburn-haired male unshealthed his sword, before lunging toward the blonde, who ran away laughing and screaming.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, LAUZENHEISER!!"

"You?! Kill me?! You'd probably break your tender old back before you ever get that far old man, or would you know rather be called, KRATTY from now on?!"

Aster and Richter continued to play 'ignore me, ignore me not' as Lloyd sighed sadly, angsting over his missing boyfriend.

Up in heaven, God slapped his hand angrily on a stone table, glaring at the group before huffing and turning away angrily, "IS ANYONE ON THAT DAMNED PLANET EVEN SANE ANYMORE?!"

* * *

Emil placed their bags inside their room, unpacking their clothes onto the cabinet.

"S-So...miss?"

Ashe sighed, whacking Emil lightly over the head, "Emmy, you know not to call me that! You have to call me Ashe!! Ashe!!"

"O-Okay....A-Ashe."

"Good, so what were you about to ask me, again?"

"Well...what are we going to do after this?" He asked, as Ashe tilted her head to the side, thinking as they both placed their bags beside their respective beds.

"We can go to the beach."

"E-Every day?!"

"No, we will explore the town a little at a time...we don't have to rush, you know. There's lots of ground to cover anyways."

"O-Oh...okay."

Ashe smirked as she took out her wallet, shiftling through the gald, "Heyyyyy...wanna go shopping?"

Emil smiled, "Sure."

The two smiled, locking the door to the apartment before skipping downstairs and out of the building.

* * *

Lloyd sighed once more as he took the seat between Matthias and Aster.

'Two airheaded blondes....but where is Emil?' He thought, before glaring at the couple that wouldn't shut up.

Aster cast a small ice spell, letting it form in his hand, before throwing it at the red-haired male.

"You're such an asshole, Red crab. It'll be a sunny, happy day in HELL till I forgive your lazy, arrogant, retarded, arse."

"You little--! Take that back!"

"No! How about I don't?!" Aster threw another ice crystal at the male, causing him to flinch.

"Stop that."

Aster smirked, "How about..?...no."

Another crystal hit the red-head in the face.

"You retared---"

Lloyd got up, taking the two's head and smacking them together harshly, "WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT THE F*CKING HELL UP?! SERIOUSLY SOME OF US ARE ACTUALLY TRYING TO KEEP OUR F*CKING SANITY HERE!!"

Thw two stared at him in shock, before pulling their heads back.

"Okay good, now say sorry and make up for it."

An awkward silence cut through the air.

"I SAID F*CKING APOLOGIZE ALREADY DAMN YOU!!"

"Okay okay fine...I'm sorry....Red crab...."

"It's okay...sweetheart..."

"Forgive me, hun?"

"Always..."

A small smile formed on both of their lips...

"Good, now Aster, go buy Richter and me a drink."

....and then they drooped to a frown.

"WHAT?! I see why I should buy you a drink...BUT HIM?!" Aster protested loudly.

"I SAID---"

Aster inturupted, "Make HIM go buy it!"

"FINE! Richter, go buy us drinks."

"Hell no. Tell Aster. You asked him first." Richter denied.

"Fine, Aster..."

"NO NO NO NO NO!!! I'm practically BROKE."

"Too bad, go buy us drinks anyways." Matthias cut in.

"Why should I--"

"GO GET THE FREAKING--who wants drinks?"

Matthias, Richter, and Kratos all raised their hands.

"Aster, go get four drinks, if you want one too, then five."

"But I--"

"TOO DAMN BAD I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR RETARDED EXCUSES NOW HURRY UP BEFORE I CUT YOUR HEAD OFF!!"

Aster nodded, "Eeeeppp!!" He screamed as he dodged the glare the angsty brunette had sent his way.

Aster came back about ten minutes later, forcing a small smile at everyone else as he handed them their drink, but paused when he got to Richter.

Richter snorted, "Where's my drink, Pan?"

Aster smirked, dumping his glass of water onto Richter's hair, before roughly shoving the cup of smoothie onto Richter's arm, "Here's your stupid drink, dumbass. Hope you choke on it and die."

Richter sighed, grabbing a cloth from his bag to dry the liquid from his hair.

Matthias giggled from Lloyd's right, "Nice one, blondie."

"Look at yourself, retard."

Matthias frowned at the blonde, "Peesshh! I was just trying to be nice, ya know? Blonde alliance?"

"Sure."

Aster watched as Matthias murmured a few words under his breath, before smirking.

'So that's what the devil was up too.'

Aster also silently murmured something under his breath, before winking at Matthias.

"Hailstorm!" Matthias whispered, giggling as Aster pointed his arms in a curve, blowing gently into his hand and directing his breath towards Richter.

"Air Thrust!"

Richter yelped, as the drink tiped into his shirt, twitching as it began sliding down into his shirt, "Ewwww...Aster what the hell did you--"

He groaned as a little black cloud appeared above his head, cracking before rain began falling down into his form and dripping on the couch, as Kratos got up and moved away.

"...Aster, sweetheart?"

"Yes, hun?"

"...I really hate you right now."

"I know."

"I'm going to--" He was about to get up and tackle Aster until a large roar came from above his head, a bolt of lightning striking about an inch from his face.

"Don't even think about it, Red crabby~"

Aster and Matthias laughed as the red-head pouted, the father and son watching with mild amusement.


	13. Are We There Yet?

Sorry for the long delay! I am back! This is just a chapter to get me on track...I hope you enjoy it! :D

* * *

"Ne, ne, Emil?" Ashe asked, poking her fork in Emil's direction as he gulped the last of his drink down his throat.

"Yes?"

"What do you think we're going to do?"

Emil took the napkin by is plate and whiped his face, looking at the girl in question. "What d-do you mean by that, Ashe?"

"Well, I mean...we're being chased and all, and it's only a matter of time till we have to move before they catch onto us, right?"

He nodded in understanding, "Yeah, but I-I think we should worry about afterwards, a-afterwards, and have f-fun for now!"

She smiled at Emil, "You know what, Emil? I like the way you think. We are going to have lots of fun together..."

They smiled, Ashe leaving the bill as they walked out of the restuarant, "I hope you like shopping, since we're going to be looking for bathing suits first!~"

They laughed loudly, before dashing towards the mall like bunch of kids on Christmas Day.

* * *

"Dad, are we there yet?"

"No Lloyd, we still have a long ways to go to reach our halfway point before nightfall, so what do you think?"

Lloyd sighed sadly, "Oh, okay dad."

After a few seconds had passed..."Dad?"

"Yes, Lloyd?"

"Are we there yet?"

Kratos turned to face his son, "You just asked me seconds ago Lloyd, do you think that anything is going to change within the second we are walking?"

"Yeah, anything could happen..." Lloyd thought for a moment, while at that time, Aster decided to push Richter into the river beside them, "..see! Aster pushed Richter into the river, and we didn't expect that, did we?"

Matthias turned to give him the, 'Are you stupid or what' look.

"Let's keep walking. We are not getting anywhere with your annoying comments...and Richter, get the hell out of that river!"

"But I don't want to!" Richter growled at the said red-head.

"But I thought you hated water in your hair...or anything in it for that matter!"

"Yeah, but I'd rather stay here where my _sweetheart_ Pan can't reach me and push me in again!"

Matthias laughed, "Are you stupid Richter? He'll probably electrocute your with a lightning spell, and then your hair will be all frizzy and retarded..."

Richter ran out just in time to hear Aster cast the lightning spell, with a scream of, "...retarded, like your face!"

Kratos twitched in anger, picking up Aster and putting him next to Lloyd, then walking over, picking up Richter, and putting him next to Matthias.

"You two, stop being a bunch of idiots and shut up for just a second! If you don't start to act your age I'm going to have to punish all of you...this includes you too Richter, you more than anyone else."

At this, Matthias, Aster, and Lloyd all snickered at the elder's misfortune.

"Don't think you guys aren't getting let off that easily either..."

Aster whined, "But Kratty! I'm only 16! I'm the youngest, shouldn't I be let off with a few warnings, otherwise Richter here will be a bad influence for me!"

Kratos smirked, "Yes, while you may be only 16...you're already dating, so you had better start straightening up your act young man."

Aster frowned murmuring, "Old man...think you know freaking everything..."

Kratos smiled evilly, leaning over Aster's shoulder, "You wanna say that to my face, little boy?"

The group sweatdropped, "No Kratos, sir."

They continued to walk, none daring to make another stupid move, for they may fear the wrath of the 'Aurion glare'...that is, with the exception of Lloyd, since he technically _was_ and still is an Aurion, of course.

"Dad?" Lloyd called to Kratos, making the elder turn in question and sigh loudly.

"What **now **Lloyd?"

"...Are we there yet?" He asked innocently, causing the elder to twitch in agrivation.

"Lloyd, we wasted over 30 minutes waiting for all you idiots to smarten up, what makes you think we've made any progress? Stop asking that question, and don't ask questions every 5 minutes..."

"Oh, okay Dad."

5 minutes had passed, as an awkward silence surrounded the male's group, until of course, Lloyd decided to inturrupt, "...Dad? Can I ask you something _**really**_ important?"

Kratos twitched in agrivation, shaking lightly now though Lloyd took no notice... "Yes, Lloyd? Didn't I say no questions every 5 minutes?"

"Yeah, you did Dad, but it's been 5 minutes and 10 seconds since you said that and this is _**really**_ important that I need to ask you this...and I can technically ask a question."

"Fine fine! What, do your worst!"

The group silenced, expecting something important, or, maybe life-treatening or something that would change their lives forever...

"Where are we going?"

...Of course, this IS Lloyd we are talking about.

At that moment, Kratos blew up, and they all ran, with the exception of Lloyd, who crappily flew (He doesn't know how to properly use his wings yet), dodging Super-Lightning Blades, Sonic Sword-Rains, Judgements, and Shining Binds sent blindly towards them.


	14. Answers, And More Questions

_"I was going to kill Ratatosk and make a permanent seal on the door...and Aster would still have been alive..." Richter finished, as the group stared in awe at the red headed half-elf._

_"Knowing this...**thing** is a **murderer**, you still want to side with him? He may kill you all next!" Richter yelled, pointing his sword angrily at me._

_The group looked towards me in shock, as I walked over to the Ginnungagap, holding the centurion cores out towards the seal, locking the door shut._

_Genis looked towards the rest of the group, "Well...what now?"_

_"We can leave, I take it, after we heal Richter...or do you need any help with anything, **Ratatosk**?" Raine asked suspicously, her voice dripping with venom at the sound of my name._

_"Now professor! We should be celebrating! Emil did it!" Lloyd smiled, running over and and wrapping his arms around my shoulders._

_"Lloyd..." I smiled sadly, as he took his other hand to ruffle my golden locks._

_The others stared disapprovingly at me, as Marta walked over to us, her face darkened in anger, "..You...used me.."_

_I looked over to her, pushing Lloyd's arm off my shoulder and walking over to the said brunette, looking away in embarassment. "I...I'm sorry, Marta. I really am...me and Ratatosk that is...We didn't even know anything-"_

_She yelled, punching me in the face, as I gasped from the surprising impact, stepping back in surprise._

_"You used me...all of us...hurt me more than anything..."_

_I could feel my shoulders shaking, my eyes stinging the release of tears, yet I refused to let them go...it would only make them more mad at me..._

_"I...we never meant to hurt anyone, you have to understand...we just didn't trust you well enough..."_

_She stomped over angrily to me, her eyes wide with anger, as tears dripped down her face like rain. "Never meant to hurt anyone? Then why did you need friends? Why did you use me as a scapegoat? Why did you kill Aster?"_

_"I...don't know. I just..."_

_"Just what?" She yelled, bringing out her spinner from behind her back, and holding it over her head, as the others gasped, "Maybe Richter was right, maybe you are just a monster!"_

_'Maybe, you humans were just as distrustful, as I had always thought.' Ratatosk commented, his eyes also looking shamefully towards the Red Head, who, he secretly had looked up to and adored. 'Ratatosk...'_

_I winced as she brought the spinner over my head, as the sounds of the group screaming broke out through the air._

_I waited, and then..._

_"Emil!" I opened my eyes just in time to see Lloyd's sword clash with her spinner, his eyes glaring angrily towards the girl as he pushed her away, her spinner flying off the podium._

_"Why are you just sitting there Emil? Why are you going to just take it from her? You haven't even explained yourself to me yet." He smiled sadly, kneeling infront of me to reach his arms around my shoulders, and pull me into an embrace._

_'Is that what I think it is Emil? Is this what you have been up to while I'm gone? I thought...he. Seems you have left me as well.' Rataosk sighed sadly, as I wrapped my arms around the brunette._

_Ratatosk turned away from me about to walk away, until..._

_'You're wrong, Ratatosk. They aren't all that bad...I even, fell in love with one...as you have too.'_

_His eyes widened fearfully, 'How would you know? How can you feel what I feel, when you're already so **happy** with your Lloyd. While you're all happy, I'll...have no one again...'_

_I smiled, letting go of Lloyd and stepping back, before letting Ratatosk materialize beside me, his bright red eyes staring deep into my own emerald ones._

_I hugged him, as tears began to run down his cheeks, "I thought...you said we could trust in humans again, didn't you? Look were this brought** you**, this brought **us**. There is no such thing as a second chance...as trying again..."_

_Lloyd walked over to us, as we smiled at my red-eyed twin, "You don't know what you're saying aren't you? Even without with others, we're going to be best friends, me, you, and Emil, you know?"_

_I smiled, whispering into his ear, "You know, this isn't the end yet...you can still make up things with Richter afterwards."_

_He blushed, as me and Lloyd laughed, the group also slowly joining in._

* * *

_"You know what Emil? I don't think I'm ever going to forget you sweetheart." Lloyd glared at the red head as he wrapped his arms around my neck._

_"Z-Zelos!" I blushed as he placed a soft kiss on my cheek, my blush darkening to a deep red._

_"Hey Zelos! He's mine, back off!" Zelos smiled, blowing back a kiss towards me, as he ran out after Presea, Sheena, Collet, and Regal, who had went ahead to bring the unconcious Marta._

_Genis shook my hand, smiling brightly, "I can't believe I'm best friends with a **summon spirit**! You better come back, you hear Emil?"_

_"Remember Emil! The second you come back to Iselia, you and Lloyd are going to hit the books!" I sweatdropped, as she lectured me, before taking Genis' hand and walking leading him out._

_They had now all left, except for one more person..._

_"...Lloyd."_

_He walked over to me, encasing his arms around me in a desperate hug, "First, my father...and now you...Emil..."_

_"Lloyd...I'm..really going to miss you..so much.." I cried, burying my tear-stained face into his shoulder._

_Richter and Ratatosk just stared silently at the two, their faces twitching at the emotional desplay before them._

_"Lloyd...promise me one thing...don't forget me...please..."_

_"I will Emil...I promise you. I will wait for you, even if it takes forever. An am your guardian angel, after all..."_

_And with a quick peck on the lips, Lloyd walked out, turning back once more, as the door was beginning to close, "Emil, I will always love you."_

_I smiled, waving back at him, "I will always love you too...Lloyd."_

_With that, the door slammed shut, with Lloyd on the other side._

* * *

"It's...all my fault..."Ratatosk murmured as he stared sadly into the pool infront of him; Tenebrae floating over to the depressed spirit.

"Lord Ratatosk, if I may ask, why aren't you there as well? You are missing their company, aren't you? Or perhaps you regret bringing back Aster?"

"I...don't know Tenebrae. Anyways, I still have a while until I can heal myself..."

Tenebrae looked questioningly at his master, as Aqua floated over to them, "May I ask, Lord Ratatosk...why did you want to remove Lord Emil's memory?"

Ratatosk was angered by this question, and lashed out at his centurion, "None of your business, fool! In a few days, I will be healed enough to get out of this damned place, and then I will finally, as you put it, 'go with my company'."

He frowned, stomping angrily over towards a dark room near the ginnungagap, "I'll be taking a nap, **_Tenebrae_**. See you later."

The darkness centurion frowned, turning towards his rival turned friend, Aqua.

"What do you think happened?" She asked, as he shook his head.

"I think I may know, and I'm surprised he hasn't realized it yet. We'd better follow him just in case, though, of course."

* * *

Hehehe abit of missing memories here~

The stuff that Emil doesn't remember...before the Ginungagap, of course! I bet most of you know already that Emil doesn't remember who Lloyd is to him, and why he cares so much :3 Here you go! I hope you enjoy it, and then next one should be in soon, as soon as I get around to typing it!

~AkatsukiAshe


End file.
